La Tormenta de la Calamidad
by Lord Arkhalis
Summary: En el mundo de Terraria, en aquel en el que la Calamidad reina, un grupo de débiles humanos del exterior son traídos por acción de una misteriosa fuerza. En este mundo tan poco amistoso para ellos, ¿lograrán deshacerse de las adversidades y enfrentarán a los pilares que mantienen este caos? ¿O sucumbirán como todos quienes ya lo han intentado? Basado en el Calamity Mod.
1. Capítulo 0: Prólogo

**Prólogo**

En un principio, no era un día especial, ni mucho menos. Izbran, un joven de 19 años cuya estatura era alta, sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda y su cabello siendo castaño oscuro, acababa de recolectar las uvas del viñedo de su familia, y se encaminaba a paso lento hacia la bodega para depositarlas y luego descansar. Era una caminata larga, por desgracia; se trataba de medio kilómetro que debía recorrer con un gran canasto repleto de bayas cuyo peso no era poco.

—Huff... Ya cae la noche —se dio cuenta Izbran. Había sido un día agotador, y lo que más quería el muchacho era descansar. Hoy había trabajado más de lo normal, quizá por la mala situación económica por la que su familia estaba pasando. Ni bien llegó a la bodega, apoyó el canasto al lado de un conjunto de barriles, y volvió a salir de esta para apreciar el anochecer. La zona en donde vivía era alta y árida, a lo lejos eran visibles unas espectaculares montañas nevadas que el joven amaba ver. Se recostó contra una valla, e inconscientemente se durmió.

A la hora pasada, despertó. No comprendía mucho qué hacía fuera de la bodega, pero no demoró en recordar que se había quedado dormido mientras miraba el paisaje. Se puso de pie, algo atontado por el sueño aún, y se dispuso a entrar a la construcción. Antes de abrir la puerta, volteó para mirar sus montañas favoritas por última vez en el día... Pero se llevó una sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios...?

El cielo nocturno había tomado un color rojo-anaranjado, uno que jamás en su vida había visto. Se frotó los ojos para ver si se trataba de alguna alucinación, pero el color seguía ahí. No solo eso, sino que las montañas habían perdido la nieve que las envolvía, las estrellas habían desaparecido y una luna creciente excesivamente brillante estaba alta en el cielo.

—Eh, esto no es normal. ¿Padre? Ven, mira esto —dijo Izbran en voz alta y abriendo la puerta para captar la atención de su padre, quien de seguro estaba dentro de la bodega leyendo algún libro.

Pero nadie respondió a su llamado.

—¿Padre? Ya deja lo que estés haciendo, el cielo está rojo y las montañas no tienen nieve. ¿Lo has visto alguna vez? —volvió a llamar.

Nuevamente, no hubo más que silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración del joven.

Ya molesto y un poco atemorizado por la situación, entró a la bodega para buscar a quien sea; su madre, hermano o padre que no quería contestar. Buscó por todos los rincones... Pero no había rastro de ellos. Ahora estaba preocupado de verdad, y sudor empezó a caer de su frente.

—E-Enserio... Esto ya no es gracioso, salgan de donde sea que estén, y que el bendito cielo esté de color fuego la verdad que no aporta...

Izbran, al parecer, estaba solo. Su ritmo cardíaco empezó a acelerar, y salió otra vez a la intemperie con la intención de buscar en los alrededores de la construcción. Nada. Y estaba dispuesto a revisar en los viñedos, pero antes miró a la luna para percatarse del extraño brillo que emitía... Solo bastaron un par de segundos mirándola fijamente para que el muchacho sienta una repentina y fuerte presión dentro de su cabeza.

—¡Gah! —se quejó, arrojándose al suelo y tomándose la zona afectada por el dolor, el cual aumentaba más y más. Gritó desesperado, en busca de ayuda, pero lo único vivo en el lugar eran él y las vides a la lejanía. Mientras el dolor se intensificaba, el afectado notó que la luna ganaba brillo, y unas voces empezaron a resonar en su mente. Sin embargo, entre el dolor, sus pedidos de auxilio y la confusión, no pudo entender una sola palabra de lo que decían esas misteriosas voces. Un calor agobiante lo invadió en el proceso, que le daba la sensación de estar siendo quemado vivo, a pesar de que ni una quemadura se presentó en su cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos dos minutos, los cuales parecieron horas desde los zapatos del hombre, finalmente desmayó, y junto a su consciencia se fueron el dolor, las voces, el calor y la confusión.

* * *

— _...ha funcionado. En los cuatro de ellos._

— _¡Esas son geniales noticias!_

— _Sí, lo son. Si bien se tratan de cuatro débiles humanos con poca experiencia, les veo un gran potencial. Incluso me atrevería a decir que en un futuro no muy lejano serán capaces de hacer frente a..._

— _¿Yharim?_

— _No, no. Totalmente no. El poder actual del Tirano no es alcanzable de ninguna forma que conozca, desgraciadamente... Pero ellos le robarán la atención necesaria para que nosotros lo debilitemos poco a poco. Y así, llegará un momento en el que caerá por nuestra mano._

— _Discúlpeme, pero... ¿No cree que se está olvidando de sus súbditos? ¿Draedon? ¿Calamitas? ¿el Devorador de Dioses?_

— _El poder de sus títeres es proporcional. Si se vuelve más débil, ellos también. Y si nos volvemos capaces de derrotar al mismo Yharim, ¿crees que no podríamos con quienes nombraste?_

— _...sí, tiene razón._

— _Maravilloso. Veremos si mis pronósticos resultan ser reales... Ver a estos humanos en un mundo tan hostil como el de Terraria será entretenido._

— _Pero, ¿y si descubren lo que hemos hecho? Quizá ganen el poder necesario para que nos resulten una amenaza..._

— _¡Vaya! No soporto oír ese tipo de estupideces. Los estás sobreestimando, y me estás subestimando a mí. ¿Acaso has olvidado quién soy? Y si lo sabes, ¿cómo osas pensar que unos humanos pueden llegar a serme una amenaza?_

— _L-Lo siento, diosa..._

— _Jamás vuelvas a decir algo tan tonto._

— _Sí, no lo volveré a hacer._

— _Muy bien. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un espectáculo que presenciar..._

 _...bienvenidos sean, humanos del pacífico exterior, al caótico mundo de Terraria._

* * *

Izbran despertó de su inconsciencia, y algo parecía estar acariciándole el rostro... Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró acostado en unos pastos relativamente largos que le rozaban el rostro continuamente debido a las brisas que de vez en cuando soplaban. Tomándose la cabeza, mareado y tambaleando, se puso de pie para ver a donde se encontraba: una zona boscosa, con colinas; a lo lejos se veía un árbol ridículamente grande, y el aire era algo más cálido y húmedo que el que estaba acostumbrado a respirar.

Ese lugar definitivamente no era su hogar...

Y a sus espaldas, una voz que no supo reconocer lo llamó.

—Venga, ya era hora de que despertaras.

El joven volteó rápidamente, y vio de quien se trataba. Un tipo de cabello castaño-rojizo y despeinado, con una camisa de color verde grisáceo y unos pantalones azules. Se lo veía relajado, algo que Izbran definitivamente no estaba.

—Me presento. Mi nombre es Jacob. Si quieres puedes llamarme guía, pues eso seré para tí aquí, en el mágico mundo de Terraria.

El recién despierto se abalanzó sobre Jacob, tomándolo de los hombros y agitándolo desesperadamente. —¿Terraria? ¡¿Mágico mundo?! ¡Dime qué diantres es este lugar y cómo vuelvo a casa!

Jacob continuó con su expresión de tranquilidad intacta, negando con la cabeza. —Tranquilo, la desesperación no te llevará a ningún lado. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡No es que importe mucho si me iré en este preciso instante!

—No hay forma que conozca para que escapes de Terraria. Será mejor que enfríes la cabeza.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos en silencio, Izbran a punto de colapsar por el hecho de pensar en estar atrapado en un mundo mágico. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, el joven se contuvo y soltó los hombros del guía, suspirando.

—Lo siento. Mi nombre es Izbran, y estaba en mi bodega lo más tranquilo hasta que varias cosas fuera de lugar empezaron a ocurrir y acabé aquí...

—Hah, no eres el primero, Izbran. Ya me tocó darle una mano a varios como tú...

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron. El no ser el único humano en este mundo junto al guía era alentador...

—...están todos muertos, si me preguntas. O desaparecidos. Fueron a explorar y jamás volvieron... Por lo que antes de hacer algo aquí, prepárate. Terraria está repleto de monstruos cuyo objetivo será matarte a tí y a todo humano que se les cruce... No quieres acabar como el resto, ¿cierto?

El otro simplemente lo miró en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo Jacob. Y acto seguido, sacó una espada corta, un pico y un hacha, todo hecho de cobre—. Ten, te serán de ayuda... Aunque reemplazaría esa espada por una de madera en cuanto puedas.

—Oh, muchas gracias... Jacob.

—Por nada, no es como que me servían mucho de todos modos. También tenía una bolsa para darte, pero al parecer se me perdió... Caray.

—No hay problema... ¿Qué me recomendarías hacer ahora?

—Pues... Estuviste durmiendo una buena cantidad de horas a la luz del día, así que recomendaría que construyas un refugio. La noche es muy peligrosa... A menos que no te moleste caminar por ahí a oscuras, con zombis y ojos demoníacos al acecho.

—...sí, mejor construyo una casa.

Jacob sonrió, y aprovechó para "cobrar" las herramientas que le había dado. —Si no te molesta, ¿una habitación para mí, podría ser?

Izbran se quedó mirando al guía una vez más. ¿Es en serio? ¿Le había dado las herramientas para que le construya una habitación...? Suspirando y cerrando los ojos, respondió.

—Bien, lo haré.

—¡Genial! Te advierto que no te queda mucho tiempo. Ah, y cuidado con el slime detrás tuyo.

—¿Slime? ¿Uh?- confundido, Izbran volteó... Solo para ver cómo una gelatinosa y repugnante masa verde lo golpeaba de lleno en el rostro.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Bueno, este fue el prólogo de esta historia que decidí empezar... De por sí había falta de fanfics del Calamity Mod, y no sé si siquiera existen en español. Si es posible, dejar una review de cómo les pareció este principio. La verdad que me va a ayudar a seguir escribiendo y no dejar la historia a medio hacer, como pasa con muchas otras... Otra cosa, es mi primer fanfic, así que no se sorprendan por algún que otro error que salte. Nada más, ¡nos vemos en otra!**


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Dos son multitud?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Dos son multitud?**

Nada más ni menos que un slime verde se había arrojado a la cara del desafortunado Izbran. Si bien era una gelatina, por alguna razón el joven sintió dolor... Cosa que lo llevó a sacar su nueva espada corta de cobre y traspasar con ella a la extraña criatura.

—¡Wah! ¡¿Q... Qué demonios era eso?! —se preguntó, en busca de explicaciones y mirando al guía Jacob.

—Eso, mi amigo, es un slime verde. Es la variante más débil de los slimes, así que si eso te pareció duro... Sugeriría que pospongas tu exploración a tierras desconocidas un buen par de semanas.

Izbran lo miró, ligeramente molesto, pero no se atrevió a responderle puesto a que sus intenciones eran buenas: evitar que él termine como los demás humanos que pisaron Terraria.

—Ya, ¿qué esperas? ¿A que se haga de noche y un zombi te devore los sesos?

—Eh, ¡no! ¡Solo espera! —respondió el extranjero. Y al finalizar su oración, se dispuso a talar cuanto árbol pueda. No habían pasado más de 10 minutos y la cantidad de madera conseguida era abominable... Y frente a un sorprendido Jacob por semejante acumulación de madera, Izbran hizo una pequeña casa con dos cuartos; uno para él y otro para el guía.

El muchacho estaba satisfecho. Esa construcción, si bien era bastante más pequeña que su bodega, lo llenaba de orgullo por el hecho de que estaba hecha íntegramente por él. Jacob lo miró e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—No está nada mal. Mi cuarto cuenta con pared, iluminación, una silla, mesa y espacio suficiente... ¿Qué más he de pedir? Muchas gracias.

—Por nada, Jacob. Me alegro de que te guste.

—Heh. Oye, la noche ya está cayendo... Tú quédate en tu cuarto y no salgas. Quizá los muertos vivientes te lleguen a tocar la puerta, pero no saben abrirla, así que quédate tranquilo. Excepto cuando tenemos Luna Sangrienta... Cosa que no sucederá, al menos no esta noche si mis cálculos no fallan.

—Entend... ¿qué? ¿Luna Sangrienta? ¿Y eso es...?

—Las noches en las que la luna se tiñe de color rojo son llamadas así. En este evento los monstruos nocturnos son alterados, podrías encontrarte hordas gigantescas de zombis... Comunes y sangrientos, estos últimos parecen venir solo durante esta noche. Y cómo no olvidarse de los goteadores... Bolas de tejido con varios ojos, las cuales son capaces de flotar en el aire.

—...eso no suena nada bien.

—Ah, y la inteligencia zombi se ve aumentada también. Durante el evento son capaces de abrir puertas.

—¡Eso suena más que malo!

—No te preocupes, extranjero... De seguro que para cuando se aparezca ya estés bien armado.

—Eh, eso espero...

—Sí. Ahora, a la casa. Yo me echaré una buena siesta, que ya han pasado meses desde que pude dormir en un sitio decente... ¡Adiós!

Y sin más que decir, el guía se adentró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Izbran suspiró y miró al cielo: ya había oscurecido, era cuestión de minutos para que la noche se presente y los monstruos salgan de sus oscuros escondites. Siguiendo el consejo de Jacob, entró a su casa, cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla a escribir, pues era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. En su mundo era algo que hacía muy comúnmente tras los días exhaustivos en el viñedo. En lugar de descansar, como haría cualquier persona normal, él optaba por hacer eso. Lo que sí, jamás había logrado acabar de escribir una historia. Siempre las dejaba a medio terminar. Sin embargo, haber aparecido en este mundo tan peculiar llamado Terraria le había proporcionado una catarata de ideas... Por primera vez en su vida estaba totalmente dispuesto a escribir una historia y completarla. Y fue justo cuando estaba acabando de planificar la introducción de esta cuando se vio interrumpido por unos gruñidos provenientes de afuera acompañados de unos violentos golpes a la puerta de su casa.

—Z... Zombis... Bueno, al parecer Jacob tenía razón.

Izbran respiró profundamente, e intentó ignorar el alboroto que generaban los zombis intentando entrar a la casa. Al principio se le hizo una tarea más que difícil, pues pensar que tras esa puerta que tenía a pocos metros había más de un cadáver viviente buscando matarlo le complicaba las cosas. Pero tras unos diez minutos, ya se empezó a volver repetitivo, y poco a poco el joven fue perdiendo su miedo. Sin dejar de escribir, el muchacho no se había dado cuenta de que ya era medianoche. Era capaz de quedarse así hasta la mañana siguiente, sino era por un sonido que no llegó a reconocer lo desenfocó de su escritura. Era uno extraño, no era capaz de describirlo, pero lo que oyó luego sí: el ruido de carne desmembrándose, sangre salpicando, y finalmente... Silencio. Los golpes y gruñidos habían desaparecido... E irónicamente, al muchacho se le erizaron los pelos de la piel al darse cuenta de esto. ¿Qué había sido eso...? Quizá iba a ser mejor preguntar. O quizá no... Quién sabía lo que lo esperaba ahí fuera. Armándose de valor, empuñó fuertemente su espada corta y pateó la puerta de su casa, listo para lo que sea...

No había nada.

Miró a su alrededor, y lo único que logró ver fueron los restos de zombi delante suyo, árboles, y algún que otro... ¿Ojo? Volando a la lejanía. Pero no más que eso. Era de noche aún, pero raro era que ni un solo monstruo se le había lanzado ni bien abrió la puerta. En su lugar... Recibió un proyectil verde en la cabeza. Al instante, sintió un ardor por todo su cuerpo por culpa de este, el cual afortunadamente cesó tras unos segundos. Así, se apresuró a mirar hacia arriba, a lo que sea que le haya tirado aquella cosa.

Y arriba de su casa había una chica, cuya apariencia daba a entender que era al menos un año menor que él. Su cabello era rubio y corto, llegándole hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran marrones, y en su mano portaba lo que parecía ser una rama. Ella lo miraba con una expresión de incertidumbre, pero mantenía su rama delante suyo, en guardia.

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué haces eso?! —gritó Izbran. La chica no le contestó, pero se aferró aún más a su rama al ver que el hombre estaba armado con una espada.

—¿No vas a responder? Asumiré que eres un monstruo más de aquellos, entonces...

Ella estaba buscando palabras para explicarse, pero no llegó a decir nada pues un determinado Izbran dio un gran salto hacia el techo de su casa, espada delante suyo y dispuesto a atacar a la chica. Ella llegó a apartarse, pues la distancia entre ellos le dio el tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar, y desde su rama le arrojó por segunda vez uno de esos proyectiles verdes. Este impactó con éxito en el brazo izquierdo de su oponente, quien se vio envuelto en ardor y dolor nuevamente. Incluso juró ver cómo sus ropajes se quemaban por unos momentos...

—¡Me las vas a pagar! —dijo el joven, ahora más enfurecido, y corrió hacia la chica. Ella saltó de la casa, de nuevo al suelo, pero no se percató de que su contrincante llegó a saltar también y con envión de su corrida... Atizándole una estocada a un lado del abdomen. Ella se arrojó al suelo, rodó rápidamente y se puso de pie, mirando a Izbran, algo de sangre brotándole de su nueva herida. Dolía, pero no tanto como ella había imaginado. Ahora con pocas ganas de hablar, tomó distancia y arrojó otro proyectil, el cual viajó en parábola hacia el espadachín. Pero este lo desvió con su espada, y acortando distancia ante la extrañada chica, consiguió clavarle la espada una vez más antes de que ella escape, en la pierna. Desafortunado él, de todos modos, pues eso también le valió un proyectil golpeándolo en el rostro, seguido del característico ardor.

Ella intentó alejarse otra vez, pero no logró nada al tener su pierna herida, y tropezó. Cuando volteó boca arriba, Izbran ya estaba parado a su lado, espada en mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Su expresión no era de lo más amigable. Viéndose venir algo malo, la chica se dispuso a hablar.

—¡Ya! ¡Lo siento! ¡Esto es un error!—dijo, arrastrándose en el suelo y alejándose de su adversario.

—¿Los monstruos piden perdón...? Los slimes que he matado siquiera podían hablar.

—No, ¡no soy un monstruo!

Al decir esto, Izbran cambió su mirada de agresiva a confundida.

—¿Qué? ¿Y entonces por qué me atacas?

—Acababa de lidiar con un buen número de zombis —respondió, tomándose la herida en el torso—. Creí que eras uno más que me había pasado por alto...

—Los zombis no saben abrir puertas, sabes.

—Sí, lo sé... No te había visto abrirla. Me di cuenta de que no lo eras cuando me viste, pero no pude hacer mucho pues te lanzaste a atacarme.

—Ah, eh... Bueno, supongo que puedo creerte... Ven dentro de la casa, aquí serás alimento de los muertos —dijo Izbran, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. El hombre tenía alguna que otra quemadura en el rostro y en el brazo, mientras que la oscuridad de su cabello no dejaba ver las de la cabeza. Ella, sin más, aceptó su ayuda y ambos entraron a la casa. Una vez dentro, sintiéndose culpable, la chica se volvió a disculpar.

—De nuevo, lo siento. Creo que eres el primer humano que me topé luego de que... Algo realmente extraño suceda y me deje en este aún más extraño mundo.

—¿Ah? ¿Tú también vienes de otro mundo?

—Sí. Siendo más precisa... ¿Planeta Tierra? ¿Has oído de él?

Izbran miró a la joven con mirada aburrida—. Yo también vengo de ahí. Trabajo en una bodega, en una zona montañosa... ¿Y tú?

—Oh... Yo vengo de un pequeño pueblo, bastante aislado del resto de la sociedad. Es bastante atrasado tecnológicamente, pero tenemos algo que ustedes no...

—¿Y eso es?

—Magia. Nuestro pueblo fue fundado por los mismos magos que fueron rechazados por la sociedad, tratados de locos por creer que la magia era real...

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el hombre. Ahora parecía más interesado, pero de repente sacudió la cabeza rápidamente—. Uh, no me he presentado... Soy Izbran, eh... ¡Un espadachín exitoso! –mintió.

—Yo soy Mista, una maga aprendiz aún. Un gusto —se presentó la chica. Si bien no le creía mucho el que era un espadachín exitoso, prefirió no decirlo para evitar problemas.

—Mista... Qué nombre tan raro —dijo el supuesto espadachín, ganándose una mirada incrédula. Un tipo llamado Izbran hablando de nombres raros—. ¿Qué hay de esa rama que llevas? No dolía mucho lo que sea que arroja, asumo que tiene propiedades mágicas... Pero vaya que quema.

—Me la he encontrado aquí, en un cofre dentro de una pequeña cueva. He decidido llamarla Varita de Chispas. Y sí, es mágica —explicó—. No es la mejor arma mágica que haya usado, pero funciona, al fin y al cabo. Es bastante efectiva contra los zombis.

—Hm, interesante. Yo aquí también me hecho con este primor –dijo, mostrando su infalible espada corta de cobre-. Esto... Es genial contra, eh... Slimes.

Mista se tapó la boca, intentando contener la risa, irritando a Izbran.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Si con ella te he vencido!

—¿Oh? Querré verte decir lo mismo en cuanto consiga algo mejor que esta ramita —respondió la maga, con una sonrisa. Tras un intercambio de miradas, el muchacho hizo un gesto con la mano simulando desinterés y miró hacia otro lado.

—Cuando quieras. Jamás he perdido un duelo, maga.

Esta vez, la chica logró contener la risa, evitando un conflicto. El resto de la noche se la pasaron hablando de temas poco interesantes, más que nada de sus vidas cotidianas en el mundo natal. Estaban empezando a hablar sobre cómo había sido que fueron transportados a Terraria, pero fueron interrumpidos por una tercera voz.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó la voz. Esa voz era el guía, vestido de pijama y bostezando, parado frente a la puerta abierta—. Oh, una extranjera más.

—Eh, sí... Mi nombre es Mista, saludos.

—Jacob, puedes llamarme guía —se presentó. Y luego, giró la cabeza para mirar a Izbran—. Oye, "espadachín exitoso". Ya está amaneciendo, así que tienes el paso libre para explorar... Pero ten cuidado. Si fuera tú, evitaría adentrarme a zonas con el césped color púrpura o rojo. Son bastante peligrosas.

—¿De veras? Sí que el tiempo pasa rápido aquí...

—O quizá se quedaron hablando tanto tiempo que a ustedes solos se les pasó rápido. Madre mía, la próxima hablen en un tono más bajo, que mi sueño es ligero...

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Jacob.

—Perfecto. Y otra cosa más, la más importante de todas.

—Eh, ¿sí?

—Ni se les ocurra pisar el desierto. Es... Quizá la zona más peligrosa para ustedes en estos momentos.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe? —preguntó la maga.

—Resumidamente... Un gusano marino gigantesco se está paseando por ahí, esperando alguna presa para devorar.

El "espadachín" y Mista se miraron entre ellos. Este mundo se les hacía cada vez más y más incomprensible. El guía sonrió ante la reacción.

—Tomadas dichas precauciones, es posible que vuelvan en una pieza. Si se encuentran algún cofre o jarrones tomen lo que contengan, tengan cuidado con los slimes, y en caso de que alguno se lastime, pruebe de comer uno de esos champiñones que aparecen de vez en cuando en el suelo. Tranquilos, no son tóxicos, tienen propiedades curativas... Aunque saben muy mal.

El dúo asintió ante las indicaciones de Jacob. Lo saludaron, y juntos partieron a explorar el peligroso mundo que los rodeaba. En el camino tuvieron que lidiar con algún que otro molesto slime, pero no resultaron heridos. Por curiosidad, Izbran propuso investigar el árbol gigante, a lo que Mista aceptó. Tras revisarlo por los alrededores, no le encontraron nada interesante, por lo que el hombre lo vio como una genial oportunidad para hacerse con una enorme cantidad de madera. Pero ni bien dio algunos hachazos, descubrió que el tronco era hueco, y un túnel vertical oscuro viajaba por él hacia el subterráneo.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea ir ahí abajo? —preguntó la maga, arrojando un proyectil verde desde la Varita hacia el túnel, iluminándolo mientras pasaba y revelando una ausencia de amenazas.

—Sí, y lo acabas de demostrar. No hay nada feo ahí abajo, quizá hasta nos espere un jugoso tesoro...

—Entonces, ¡vamos allá!

* * *

— _Quiero que vigiles a esos humanos, cada paso que den, cada acción que realicen. Necesito saber todo de ellos._

— _¿Mi Señor? Son solo unos patéticos humanos, no representan una amenaza para usted ni para su reino._

— _Es una orden, bruja. Los extranjeros pueden llegar a ser sorpresas... Si resultan ser lo suficientemente competentes, incluso consideraría integrarlos en mi ejército._

— _...todos los extranjeros terminan siendo devorados por el gusano del desierto. ¿De verdad cree que sea importante?_

— _Llegado este punto, debería matarte por cuestionar de esa forma mis órdenes..._

 _La bruja lo miró, el miedo apoderándose de ella poco a poco._

— _...pero me sirves, y mucho. Por lo que gastaré mi valioso tiempo en responderte. La razón es la siguiente..._

* * *

El dúo ya estaba volviendo a la casa tras un día de exploración bastante bueno. La única desgracia que habían sufrido fue un slime verde golpeándole el rostro a Izbran una vez más y estaban probando las cosas que habían conseguido de los cofres hallados.

—¡Qué porquería! Lo único que hace esta cosa es colocar hojas. ¡Daba el aspecto de ser un arma mágica! –se quejó el joven.

—Creí que eras un espadachín.

—Claro que lo soy. Lo decía para que reemplaces esa... Rama a la que llamas arma.

—Seguro... Pero oye, mírale el lado bueno. Nos hemos hecho con todas estas pociones, lingotes y monedas.

—¿Y para qué queremos monedas, se puede saber?

—Pues, para... ¿Comprar algo?

—¿Y conoces a algún vendedor?

—Ehm... No, no.

—No nos sirven de nada, Mista.

—Jojo, aquí huelo ganancias —dijo una voz a las espaldas del dúo. Ni bien se dieron vuelta, vieron de quién se trataba: un tipo de barba blanca y larga. Por sus ropas y por lo recién dicho... Se podía deducir que era mercader de algún tipo.

—Les puedo ofrecer bloques de tierra en descuento; una moneda de cobre por bloque. ¡Ganga!

El par lo miró, confundidos los dos.

—Sólo bromeaba, jovencitos. Soy Mortimer, el mercader... Mis instintos del negocio me trajeron hasta aquí. Les ofrezco de todo: picos, hachas, antorchas, pociones de...

—¿Maná? –preguntó la maga.

—Sí, y tamb...

—¡Ten todo mi dinero! —lo cortó Mista, ganándose un débil empujón de parte de Izbran.

—Sabía que aquí había oportunidades de ganar... Lo que sí, jovencitos, este anciano necesita de un techo para hacer su vida. ¿Tienen algo?

El exitoso espadachín suspiró. Nuevamente tenía que construir... Qué importaba, con el tiempo se acostumbraría.


	3. Capítulo 2: La pesadilla de Izbran

**Capítulo 2: La pesadilla de Izbran**

El muchacho no demoró en hacerle un hogar a su nuevo huésped: Mortimer, el mercader. Como signo de su agradecimiento, el señor le obsequió una cama para que así sea capaz de dormir. Mista, aprovechando, compró veinte pociones de maná menores, pese a los reiterados avisos de Izbran de no hacerlo... Discutir con la maga era como nadar contra la corriente si ella estaba determinada a algo. Por ello, se marchó hacia su casa a colocar la nueva cama, y luego a lo de Jacob en busca de consejos.

—Muchas gracias, jovencita. Por favor, ¡vuelve en otra ocasión! Posiblemente tenga algún objeto nuevo para ofrecer.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias a ti también!

Tras despedirse, se retiró de la nueva casa del mercader y encaminó hacia lo del guía. Mientras Mista estaba entusiasmada de sus nuevas pociones, las cuales le serían de mucha ayuda a la hora de pelear, Izbran se enteraba por Jacob de la existencia de varias espadas mucho más fuertes que la que tenía en manos. Y si bien ya se había encariñado un poco con ella... Era hora de renovarse para así hacer frente a la hostilidad tan exagerada en Terraria.

—¿Y dónde es que puedo encontrarme esa tal Espada Encantada?

—En zonas cercanas a la costa es posible que te topes con pequeños hoyos en el suelo, de los cuales es imposible ver su fondo. Cava donde los veas, y la encontrarás clavada a una roca.

—Muy bien. Entonces me voy encamin-

—No, no. Para llegar hasta allí deberás pasar por sitios muy peligrosos, en los cuales muy fácilmente serías desmembrado.

—¿Y con qué pretendes que progrese si no me arriesgo? Por el amor de dios, que con esta espada apenas puedo defenderme a la noche.

—Mira, te sugiero que antes de meterte en esos lugares te prepares bien. Ve al subterráneo a extraer metales: hierro, plata y oro. El cobre no te será muy útil. Y con ellos, hazte una preciada espada y una armadura. ¿Te parece? Sería una sabia decisión. Luego, ve y consigue la Espada Encantada.

Izbran estuvo a punto de responder, pero calló. Jacob era mucho más experimentado que él, por el simple hecho de que era un nativo. Hacer lo que él decía era lo mejor, supuso luego de unos segundos en silencio.

—...bien, eso haré —respondió el espadachín.

—Entiendo tu desesperación, pero entiéndeme tú a mí también, Izbran. No eres el primero de los extranjeros en Terraria, y todos los que han venido hasta ahora sufren el mismo destino por caprichos como el de prestar una visita al desierto. Lo hago por tu bienestar, ¿sí?

Mista entró sin previo aviso a la casa del guía para hallarse a ambos con cara seria, mirándose entre sí.

—¿Y por qué tan serios ustedes?

—No es importante, la verdad. Básicamente dijo que no toquemos el desierto —respondió secamente Izbran—. Ven, tengo en planes ir a hacer algo de minería en el subterráneo, y supongo que puedes sacar provecho de eso tú también. ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro —dijo la maga—. Una armadura no me vendría nada mal, de veras...

—Excelente. En marcha, compañera... Y hasta pronto, Jacob.

Así fue como ambos saludaron y se fueron de la casa de Jacob, luego adentrándose en una cueva. Allí se hicieron con varios cofres de madera, en los que encontraron una Lanza, dos herretes, un radar y otra Varita de Chispas. Si bien el muchacho tenía la tentación de quedársela, la rechazó para preservar su honor como guerrero y no mancharlo usando magia. Consiguieron alguna que otra joya, y en cuanto a metales... El hierro fue lo más abundante de todo, y por mucho; habían conseguido tanto que decidieron frenar por un rato a descansar. Picar minerales era bastante más exhaustivo de lo que pensaban.

—Huff, estoy agotado —dijo Izbran, sentándose y apoyándose en una pared de piedra, la zona iluminada por una antorcha—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Yo? —preguntó su compañera—. Pues, estoy igual o peor que tú. Las tareas físicas no son mi punto fuerte, sinceramente.

—Heh, ¿uno de los síntomas por usar magia?

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que la magia afecta al usuario?

—Nadie, ¿es cierto?

—¡Absolutamente no! Es ridículo, de hecho. El uso de magia requiere un autocontrol tanto físico como mental muy grande, así que es lo contrario.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, Jacob mencionó que hacía falta tan solo un poco de maná.

—Bueno, con maná eres capaz de utilizar magia. Pero la verdad dudo que un guerrero como tú sea capaz de controlarla correctamente.

Y ese comentario, a pesar de lo trivial que era, tocó el orgullo de Izbran quien se vio obligado a defenderlo.

—¡¿Qué?! Lo mío son las espadas, ¡pero tengo una gran facilidad a la hora de aprender otros tipos de lucha! Apuesto a que sería capaz de ganarte en un combate m...

El rostro de Mista se iluminó, y una pequeña sonrisa se le empezó a notar en el rostro. Por el otro lado, Izbran se percató que había entrado en terreno pantanoso.

—Ma... Mág...

—¿En un combate mágico? —completó ella, ahora con una pícara expresión, disfrutando del nerviosismo de su colega—. ¿Quieres probar?

 _¿Qué diablos hago ahora?_ , se preguntaba Izbran. Sabía perfectamente que iba a perder, no solo porque creía a la magia como algo falso hasta su llegada a Terraria, sino porque la chica que tenía en frente vivió rodeada de ella desde que nació, criada en el único pueblo mágico de todo el planeta. Pero, ver su orgullo dañado...

Eso era más grave para él.

—Eh... Claro, per-

—¡Excelente! —festejó Mista—. Que el combate sea en la superficie, ¡andando!

Sin esperar respuesta, la maga sacó una poción de recuperación y la bebió, desapareciendo. El guerrero permaneció unos segundos en silencio, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Ah, en qué me he metido —se dijo a sí mismo, para sacar una poción como la de la joven y beberla. En cuestión de milisegundos ya se encontraba frente a la casa del guía, exactamente en el punto donde había despertado cuando apareció en este mundo tan peculiar. Y en frente suyo se encontraba la chica, Varita de Chispas en mano.

—¿Te parecería hacernos equipos con los metales que hemos conseguido? —propuso la futura contrincante, para sorpresa del espadachín, quien se esperaba un orbe de la varita en la cara.

—Oh, por supuesto... El horno está por aquí, detrás de lo de Jacob. Sígueme.

Ambos fueron y crearon lingotes de los tres metales que extrajeron: muchísimo hierro, algo de plata y casi nada de oro. Por alguna razón, Mista le pidió algunos lingotes de plata de más a Izbran a cambio de una buena cantidad de hierro, a lo que él aceptó extrañado. El espadachín hizo una armadura de hierro completa, una Espada Larga del mismo material, un radar y varios cuchillos arrojadizos. Quién sabe, quizá los necesitaría... Ahora se sentía mucho más poderoso, con una fuerte armadura y un arma igual.

—Mista, hay un problema... —dijo el guerrero, a lo que su compañera lo miró expectante—. No tengo armas mágicas.

—¿Eh? Oh, cierto que no nos quedamos con la otra varita. No te preocupes, ten —dijo la rubia, arrojándole su propia Varita de Chispas a su rival, quien la atrapó en el aire.

—¿Qué? Esta es tu varita, ¿cómo lucharás sin ella?

—Es sorpresa —respondió, con la misma expresión de picardía que mantenía desde el subterráneo. Algo no andaba bien—. ¿Estás listo?

El muchacho demoró en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con un tono ligeramente determinado... El cual ocultaba algo de inseguridad a su vez, en realidad.

—Estoy listo.

El dúo volvió al punto de aparición, en un terreno libre de árboles, despejado. Ahí es cuando la chica mostró su nueva arma... Se trataba del Báculo de Zafiro, hecho de plata y obviamente zafiro.

—Eso es nuevo...

—¡Que el combate... comience! —dio la señal Mista, posicionándose y apuntando el báculo hacia Izbran. Acto seguido, empezó a disparar proyectiles azules.

El guerrero respondió arrojando unas pocas chispas en parábola hacia su rival, para luego hacerse a un lado del camino de los proyectiles de zafiro. Sin embargo, ya había otro que iba en dirección a donde se movió, y le dio en el pecho. Vaya que dolía más que la varita esa cosa...

Pero la armadura servía, eso hubiera sido más dañino de no ser por ella. Acortando distancia y lanzando chispas de la varita a todo lo que daba su maná, Izbran realmente deseaba devolverle el golpe a la maga. Llegó un momento que la tenía a una distancia muy corta, a lo que sonrió y alzó la varita.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó, para luego azotar el aire con su arma, emitiendo una chispa hacia ella. Pero contra todo pronóstico, se deslizó hacia su derecha, y lo siguiente que supo Izbran... Fue que un proyectil azul le impactó en la espalda, arrojándolo al suelo—. ¡Ugh!

—Vamos, ¿dónde está tu agilidad? —dijo burlonamente Mista.

—Ah ya verás... —aseguró el joven, poniéndose de pie y acortando distancia nuevamente. En respuesta, su rival lanzó otra tanda de rayos azules, los cuales fueron esquivados todos exitosamente. Y cuando el espadachín se disponía a hacer la ofensiva, notó que la maga estaba desconcentrada mirando el cielo—. ¿Eh?

—Aguarda, frenemos y mira el cielo.

Izbran hizo caso a lo que su compañera dijo, y lo que vio fue su peor pesadilla... Slimes... Cientos... No, ¡miles de ellos, cayendo desde el cielo y de todos colores!

—¡Oh, no!

—Saca tu espada, vamos a lidiar con lo que sea esto... ¡Vamos! —ordenó la chica, y luego empezó a disparar hacia los slimes más próximos. Para apoyarla, el guerrero desenfundó su nueva Espada Larga de Hierro, y azotó a todo slime que se le cruzaba. Estuvieron así un buen rato, sufriendo algún que otro daño menor, en el caso del espadachín, golpes inesperados en el rostro... Hasta que eventualmente, los slimes se empezaron a hacer mucho menos frecuentes.

—Ya se están acabando... —avisó el joven.

—Me he dado cuenta. Ya era hora, ¿no?

—Uff, sí —contestó, para luego azotar al presunto último slime.

Sí, presunto...

—Y ya está. El genocidio slime ha concluido.

—No, siento que algo vendrá...

—...sabes, tengo la misma sensación que ti, Mista.

Y no estaban equivocados... De repente, unas vibraciones se empezaron a sentir en el suelo, como si se tratara de los pasos de un gigante. El dúo revisó a sus alrededores, y no había nada, hasta que unos metros delante, una nube de color azul claro se hizo aparecer. Esta crecía más y más, desprendiendo pedacitos de gel en ocasiones... Hasta que en un momento se disipó, y reveló a la verdadera peor pesadilla de Izbran.

Se trataba de un colosal slime azul, con una adornada corona arriba suyo y una armadura ninja dentro de su gelatinoso cuerpo. Era el mismísimo Rey Slime.

—Oh no, esto es muy malo... ¡Muy malo!

Desafortunadamente, Mista se hallaba en el mismo estado de pánico que su colega.

—¡Sí! ¡Muy malo!

El gran slime dio un salto, y se dejó caer encima de los humanos, quienes por puros reflejos lograron esquivarlo. Como instinto, el guerrero lanzó una estocada hacia el cuerpo gelatinoso, lo que hizo que un slime azul de tamaño normal se desprenda del Rey.

—¿Eh? ¿También genera slimes?

Izbran no tuvo tiempo de conseguir respuesta, ya que el Rey Slime no paraba de dar saltos gigantescos para dejarse caer en alguno de los dos combatientes y se vio obligado a seguir esquivando. La maga hacía un buen trabajo disparándole con el Báculo de Zafiro, pero su punto débil eran los pequeños slimes que el Rey desprendía. De estos se ocupaba el guerrero, quien poco a poco se fue sintiendo más inútil. Al ritmo que peleaban, el Rey estaría vivo hasta la noche. Por lo que decidió probar algo nuevo...

Con los cuchillos arrojadizos que había creado, tomó distancia y empezó a atacar al Rey y sus slimes con ellos. Los resultados eran mucho mejores que aquellos conseguidos con la espada; el Rey recibía más daño por los nuevos ataques del guerrero, y los pequeños slimes apenas tenían tiempo de vivir, ya que los cuchillos caían en picada luego de impactar con el gigante y los mataba. Todo parecía ir mejor que nunca, hasta que el gran slime desapareció en la nube azul que vieron al principio.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó confundido Izbran.

—¡Detrás tuyo! ¡Cuidado! —gritó su colega para advertirle, pero era muy tarde. El Rey Slime ya estaba demasiado cerca de él, y dio un salto, embistiendo fuertemente al espadachín por la espalda, enviándolo alto por los aires. La víctima del golpe luego cayó secamente al suelo sobre su espalda, causándole bastante daño.

—¡Izbran! —gritó Mista, preocupada. Rápidamente corrió hacia él, lo tomó de un brazo y lo apartó del sitio de caída para evitar que el Rey lo aplaste. Sin pensar algo mejor, sacó una poción curativa menor y se la puso en la boca para obligarlo a beber. Vaya uno a saber si fue por la curación o el sabor apestoso de esa cosa, pero casi al instante el guerrero se puso de pie y, sin tener tiempo para agradecer, se dispuso a continuar arrojando cuchillos arrojadizos.

Esta monstruosidad de slime era un oponente sumamente difícil. La parábola de sus saltos era impredecible. Su velocidad aumentaba al mismo tiempo que su tamaño y salud disminuían, sus golpes resultaban muy perjudiciales y de vez en cuando se teletransportaba. Sin embargo, el método que estaban utilizando los dos humanos contrarrestaba todo lo dicho, y si seguían así, la victoria era inminente.

—Ya falta poco... ¡Vamos, sin parar!

—Acabemos esto de una vez por todas —dijo determinante Mista, tomando una poción de maná menor y la gema de su báculo brillando de forma intensa. Dando un grito de guerra, fue corriendo hacia el ya no tan gigantesco Rey Slime, hundió la punta de su bastón en él, y disparó con todo el maná que le sobraba. El gelatinoso cuerpo se paralizó como resultado, empezó a emitir un brillo azulado, y... Reventó, salpicando gel por todas partes.

El Rey Slime había sido derrotado. Tapándose los ojos por el brillo, Izbran se quejó.

—¡Eso fue demasiado arriesgado!

—Pero funcionó, ¿o no? —preguntó retóricamente la maga, cansada pero con una mueca de satisfacción—. Bueno, creo que me merezco un descanso, huff...

—Espera, esa bestia nos dejó algunas cosas.

—¿Hmm?

—Sí, mira —dijo el guerrero, señalando donde había muerto el Rey y yendo hacia allí—. Qué tenemos aquí... Una armadura algo extraña, una montura... ¿Hay caballos aquí? Un gancho de escalada gelatinoso... Gel, mucho gel, y... ¿Una pistola? Vaya, me la quedo.

—Es inútil —dijo alguien más. Cuando voltearon a ver, se trataba de Jacob—. Esa pistola, el Arma Slime, no hace daño. Simplemente ralentiza enemigos. Esa montura que ves ahí invoca un slime en el cual, lógicamente, montas; la armadura esa es de ninja, digamos que protege igual que la de hierro pero está especializada para armas arrojadizas... Y la utilidad del gancho te la dice el nombre mismo.

Los vencedores se miraron el uno al otro, sin decir nada.

—Ustedes eligen qué quedarse de eso... Por cierto, buen trabajo. Creía que demorarían más en estar listos para pelear contra él. No se confíen demasiado, de todos modos... En el Desierto los espera algo bastante más fuerte, el causante de la muerte de muchos extranjeros como ustedes cuya arrogancia los llevó a ese destino.

—¿Y eso es...?

—Es llamado el Azote del Desierto, pero no es hora de pensar en él ahora. Vayan, repartan el botín del Rey Slime, y busquen equipamiento más fuerte. Creo que ya son capaces de explorar las zonas púrpuras y rojas... La Corrupción y el Carmesí, respectivamente. Buena suerte, extranjeros- dijo el guía, volteando y dirigiéndose hacia la casa del mercader Mortimer.

—Eh, como decías... Como hoy me siento generosa, ¡puedes quedarte con la pistola! Yo me quedaré con la armadura... —bromeó Mista, y fue corriendo a tomar la armadura.

—¿Eh? ¡Oye, no! ¡Ya sabes acerca de mi fobia con los slimes, eso me lo merezco yo! —protestó el espadachín, corriendo detrás de la maga, quien reía por su reacción tan esperable.


	4. Capítulo 3: Sombras y putrefacción

**Capítulo 3: Sombras y putrefacción**

El dúo, tras una exageradamente larga discusión acerca de la posesión de los objetos obtenidos del Rey Slime, llegaron a un acuerdo. La armadura de ninja y la montura de slime ahora eran propiedad de Izbran; pero con la condición de que sería Mista la beneficiada en la próxima disputa de objetos entre los dos.

—Quizá no lo parezca... Pero este trato me vendrá muy bien en el futuro, hoho.

—¡Ya quisieras! —respondió el guerrero, riendo y luego bostezando—. Oye... No sé si es por culpa de haber peleado contra algo más fuerte de lo habitual o de la discusión de recién, pero vaya que me ha dado sueño.

—Hm... Ahora que lo dices... Estoy algo cansada también. Sería mejor descansar, mañana nos esperan las tierras de las que habló Jacob, ve a saber qué bicho nos espera ahí.

—La Corrupción y el Carmesí... Los nombres de aquellos lugares no me inspiran mucha confianza, de verdad...

—Los nombres son lo de menos, ¡el guía dijo que eran zonas bastante peligrosas!

—Bleh... Debe de estar exagerando, Jacob se preocupa más de lo que debe. Dice el dicho que quien no arriesga no gana, ¿no es así?

—Pero aquí arriesgas tu mismísima vida, tonto.

—¡Y qué va! De algo habrá que morir.

—Qué forma de pensar tan interesante tienes, espadachín...

—Volveremos sanos y salvos, te lo aseguro —dijo Izbran, para luego corregirse—. Bueno... Quizá no del todo sanos, pero sí salvos.

Mista miró incrédula al joven, luego sonrió y miró hacia otro lado—. Heh, me das gracia. Oye, ahora que lo pienso... No tengo dónde dormir.

—¿Oh? Ah, cierto que no tienes casa... Ehm...

—...

—Mmm... ¡Lo sé! Quédate esta noche en mi casa, y para mañana construimos una para ti.

—Q... ¿Qué?

—¿Acaso tienes alguna idea mejor?

—No me refiero a eso, pero... ¿Tu casa?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Es bonita, limpia y cómoda.

—Argh, no lo entiendes... Bueno, si no hay otra alternativa, a tu casa iremos.

—Eres una chica muy rara, Mista. ¿Me tienes miedo acaso? Tranquila, ¡aún no soy un zombi! —dijo Izbran, riendo y esquivando un golpe débil de la maga.

—¡Cállate!

—Ya, que era una broma. Eres una chica promedio.

—¡Eso es peor!

—¿Y qué quieres que te llame entonces? ¡Diablos!

—Simplemente deja de referirte a mi personalidad, ¡que sueltas chatarra!

—Uoh, incluso que te doy cobijo me tratas así...

Ella estaba a punto de responder, pero se contuvo, como es característico de la muchacha para finalizar conversaciones que parecen no acabar más. Cerró los ojos, suspiró, y se tomó unos segundos para volver a dirigirse al espadachín—. Esto... Mejor ya vayamos a dormir.

—Tú lo has dicho —dijo Izbran, asintiendo y bostezando otra vez—. ¡En marcha!

El sol ya había desaparecido en el horizonte, y una luna creciente se empezaba a asomar. Las estrellas presentaban poco a poco su brillo, invisible a la luz del día. El dúo de extranjeros fue caminando hacia la casa del guerrero, este abriendo la puerta y permitiéndole el paso a Mista, como todo buen caballero haría. Se adentraron en la casa, y lo primero que hizo Izbran fue tomar asiento en frente a su escritorio. La maga notó los papeles escritos encima de él, y no pudo contener la curiosidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—¿Las escrituras? Ya ves, escribir historias es un pasatiempo que tengo... Y este mundo tan misterioso me ha dado ideas. ¡Quién hubiera dicho que la magia existía! ¡Zombis, criaturas gelatinosas que adoran atacar justo al rostro...!

—Eso último sólo te sucede a ti.

—Quizá es por lo bello que soy, quién sabe.

—Alto ahí, ni que fueras la gran cosa —atacó la chica, luego riendo. Izbran hizo una expresión de dolor.

—¡Auch! Eso dolió... Tu sinceridad es ponzoña...

Mista fue incapaz de notar que Izbran simplemente estaba actuando.

—Eh, era broma, hehe... No te ofendas, no lo decía en serio.

El rostro del espadachín cambió de adolorido a sorprendido, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡¿De veras?! Es decir, ¿soy bello?

—¿Qué? ¡No dije eso! Es decir... ¡Argh! ¡Me confundes...!

—¡Esto es oro! Una chica bonita cree que soy bello.

Las mejillas de Mista tomaron un color rojizo de vergüenza, y no tenía idea de qué decir.

—¡¿Q-Qué dices?! ¡Cállate!

—Bueno, ya. Vinimos a mi casa a dormir, no a tener una cita, compórtate.

Esto colmó la paciencia de la maga, su rostro rojo como un tomate, e intentó golpear a Izbran varias veces. El otro, en cambio, reía y se cubría con los brazos de los manotazos de la joven. Luego de unos segundos así, la muchacha se cansó y frenó, ahora tomando asiento en la cama del guerrero. Suspirando, y el color de sus mejillas volviendo a su color original, se percató de algo.

—Oye... Hay solo una cama.

Izbran se quedó en silencio unos segundos, se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo, con el mentón apoyado en una mano.

—Vaya, no lo había pensado... Hoy no ando muy lúcido, hm.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—No sé. Tú duerme en mi cama, yo buscaré una forma de dormir.

—Ehm... ¿Seguro?

—Claro, siempre termino arreglándome de alguna manera u otra. Tú duerme ahí —comandó el espadachín, a lo que Mista se encogió de hombros. Él se levantó de su silla, y abrió la puerta, con intención de salir de la casa.

—Pues, muchas gracias, entonces.

—Oh, no es nada... Buenas noches —le dijo Izbran, saliendo ya de la casa y cerrando tras él la puerta. La chica se quedó unos segundos sentada, mirando hacia las hojas escritas, hasta que en un momento se quitó las piezas de armadura de hierro que poseía: un casco y un peto. Abrió las sábanas, se metió adentro de la cama, y finalmente se durmió.

Afuera de la casa ya era de noche, el guerrero no estaba solo: había un ojo demoníaco no muy amigable volando arriba suyo. Desenfundando su Espada larga de Hierro, saltó y lo atravesó, el ojo quedando pinchado en la espada como si se tratara de una brocheta. Casi al instante desapareció, y soltó algo que rebotó en la cabeza del espadachín para luego caer en el suelo. Extrañado, él lo tomó para ver que era... un lente.

—¿Un lente? Me pregunto para qué servirá, no tengo problemas de visión... Debería hablar con Jacob luego —se dijo a sí mismo.

Guardando el lente en su bolsillo, fue hacia un cofre a buscar telaraña... Y no tenía. Si no recordaba mal, Mortimer le había mencionado mientras construía su casa que era capaz crear seda a partir de telaraña en Terraria, y que se la compraría a un buen precio de conseguirla... Qué mundo tan peculiar.

Pero a fin de cuentas, no había telaraña, y por tanto, tampoco seda. El mercader no iba a regalarle otra cama más, eso era claro... Así que sus esperanzas de hacerse tan siquiera una manta se desvanecieron. ¿Cómo dormirá ahora? ¿En el suelo...?

...sí, en el suelo. No había otra opción.

Mista se despertó luego de un plácido sueño, el cantar de los pájaros haciéndose oír, a la vez que las voces de Jacob y Mortimer, quienes parecían estar conversando. Se destapó, refregó los ojos, y cuando se disponía a poner los pies en el suelo... Tocó algo suave, que definitivamente no era el suelo.

Ella miró hacia abajo, y tenía su pie izquierdo en el rostro de un dormido Izbran. ¿Qué demonios hacía en el suelo y cómo fue capaz de dormirse? Como reacción, la maga quitó el pie rápidamente, y se paró a un lado del espadachín. Pensó en despertarlo... Pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que era posible que se enfade. En lugar de eso, se puso nuevamente su armadura y salió de la casa, encontrándose así con el guía y el mercader. Ellos, al oír la puerta de lo de Izbran abrirse, voltearon.

—Buenos días, jovencita —saludó Mortimer—. Me habló Jacob de que piensan ir hoy a la Corrupción y al Carmesí a explorar. ¿Es cierto?

—En efecto —respondió Mista.

—Sabes... A pesar de los años que llevo encima, jamás pise esos suelos, pero sí los he llegado a ver desde lejos. Cuentan muchas leyendas de esos lugares... Las cuales me han quitado las ganas de volver a acercarme.

—Son de los biomas más hostiles de Terraria —advirtió Jacob—. Pero si van preparados, es probable que vuelvan vivos. Les sugiero empezar explorando la Corrupción, aquellas tierras púrpuras en las que la sombra domina... Es menos peligrosa que el Carmesí, las horrorosas tierras de sangre.

—Guhh... Buenos días... ¿De qué hablan...? —dijo una voz adormilada detrás de la maga, quien al girar la cabeza vio a Izbran, ya con su armadura de ninja puesta.

—¿Izbran? Cuando desperté estabas completamente dormido, y eso que acabo de despertar...

—¿Crees que tu pie en mi cara no me despertó?

—¡Ah! Eh, ¡lo siento! —pidió perdón la chica, avergonzada pero sonriente, recibiendo risas leves por parte del guía y el mercader.

—No, no es nada... De veras que te debo conseguir una cama, el suelo estaba demasiado duro.

—Izbran, buenos días. Estábamos diciéndole a tu compañera acerca de que deberían empezar explorando la Corrupción antes que el Carmesí, por cuestiones de peligro más que nada.

—Ajá...

—Si no son capaces de sobrevivir cómodamente en la Corrupción, sería mejor que dejen el Carmesí para otro momento. Pero por lo que veo, están bien equipados... Tú, Izbran, podrías conseguir una mejor espada. Si logras hallar uno de los pozos de Espada Encantada de los que te hablé, sería excelente. Por ello, dale un buen uso a tu armadura de ninja y usa los cuchillos arrojadizos para defenderte de lo que sea.

—Bien, eso haré.

—Otro aviso que no tiene relación con su expedición... Es probable que hoy vendrá otra huésped más, y necesitará un hogar. La dríada, quien vendrá por enterarse de que han vencido a un monstruo fuerte como lo es el Rey Slime. Aquí, en Terraria, los llamamos monstruos de clase "Jefe"...

—No puedo descansar, ¿no? —preguntó retóricamente el espadachín, con una pereza gigantesca de tener que construir otra casa—. ¿Sabes qué vendría muy bien? Que uno de estos huéspedes por venir sea un constructor.

—Hmm... No conozco alguno, pero quizá sea posible, como lo es todo en este mundo.

—Ruego por su llegada.

—Y es completamente entendible... Pero la dríada les vendrá bien, de veras. Es conocedora del equilibrio en Terraria, y tiene algunos artículos bastante interesantes que le pueden comprar. Ahora bien, no nos alejemos del tema principal, disculpen... En estos biomas a los que irán, que son llamados los "biomas malignos", es probable que se encuentren bolas de tejido pulsante, como quistes. Si es que se los cruzan, no los rompan por ningún motivo, no albergan ningún tesoro ni nada que les sirva. ¿Me oyen?

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó Mista.

—Esos quistes sellan monstruos de tipo "Jefe" con los que no se pueden meter aún, especialmente el del Carmesí. Si rompen alguno de esos quistes, dense por muertos.

—¿La Mente Colmena y los Perforadores, por casualidad? —pregunta Mortimer, con una expresión preocupada, a lo que Jacob asiente. El mercader ahora mira al dúo.

—Tiene razón Jacob... Sea lo que sea, no los rompan... Es por esas dos cosas que no voy allí.

—Sin embargo, de los monstruos y los quistes no es lo único de lo que se deben preocupar... En las profundidades de los abismos corruptos y cuevas carmesíes yacen, tras las rocas, orbes sombríos y corazones carmesíes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Izbran, ya algo mareado.

—Sí. Estos sirven para sellar a otro par de monstruos tipo Jefe, aunque estos son más débiles. Aún así, no piensen en tocarlos... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no tendrán forma de romper las rocas infectadas.

—Vaya, esto es mucha información... —dijo Mista, en el mismo estado que su colega guerrero.

—Lo sé, es mucha, pero es de vital importancia que lo recuerden. Su vida depende de ello, extranjeros —advirtió Jacob, con un tono de voz oscuro... Luego cerró los ojos, y su rostro dejó de expresar preocupación, ahora sonriente—. Bien, eso es todo lo que tenía para decirles. Si están preparados ya, son libres a ir. Por favor, ¡vuelvan vivos! Oh, por cierto, la Corrupción se encuentra al Oeste.

—¡Claro que lo haremos! —aseguró la maga, confiada.

—Mientras yo esté vivo, claro —agregó Izbran, con el fin de molestar a la chica.

—¡Cállate ya, pesado! Vamos en camino. Próxima parada: ¡la Corrupción!

Ambos saludaron con la mano a Jacob y Mortimer, el espadachín luego preparando sus cuchillos arrojadizos. Cuando terminó, partieron hacia el terreno púrpura. En el camino, además de matar slimes que se interponían en su camino, aprovecharon para platicar.

—Oye, Mista.

—¿Dime?

—¿Me puedes contar acerca del pueblo de dónde vienes? Aún no me creo que la magia existió desde siempre y nadie lo sabe.

—Ehm... Es menos impresionante de lo que te imaginas, de veras. Allí vivimos unas trescientas personas, aproximadamente... El pueblo está rodeado de un domo mágico, mantenido por los más experimentados, que evita que sea visible al resto del mundo. Es por ello que jamás se percataron de nuestra existencia.

—Increíble...

—Desde muy pequeños se nos enseña el arte de la magia. Porque, obviamente, es la razón por la que existe el pueblo en primer lugar. Una vez al año, hay competiciones relacionadas a este arte, entre las cuales está la competición de combate. Es en la que siempre participo yo.

—¿Y has ganado alguna vez?

—No, nunca he ganado. No sé si recuerdas, pero yo soy una maga aún aprendiz. Por mucho que me esfuerce, siempre soy derrotada por los mayores, que tienen más años practicando que yo.

—¿Y qué hay si te comparas con el resto de aprendices?

—B-Bueno... No quiero sonar soberbia, pero soy considerada de lo mejor que hay entre los que aún aprenden. La magia siempre me ha gustado, y no paro de entrenar para superarme.

—Tal cual me sucede a mí con la espada, heh.

—¿En serio practicas seguido?

—No.

—¡Anda! Si es que fuera de Terraria no has tocado una espada, te recomendaría hacerlo. Eres exageradamente hábil si hablamos de alguien con nada de experiencia.

—Podría hacerlo... ¡Si es que logramos salir!

—Ya verás que volveremos, cabeza hueca —le dijo Mista, sonriendo.

—Si lo conseguimos... ¿Me permitirían entrar a ese pueblo mágico?

—¿Oh? Habría que preguntarle a los ancianos, aunque lo veo poco probable, conociéndolos... Pero hablando en serio, a pesar de lo mucho que me guste todo lo relacionado a la magia, es cansador estar encerrada en un domo sin la posibilidad de salir a ver el mundo. Piénsalo, daría mucho por salir a ver qué tal es todo allí afuera, si me preguntas.

—Ese es un buen punto...

—¿Y por qué no me cuentas tú que tal es todo?

—¿Todo? ¡El mundo es gigantesco! Pero te puedo contar de donde vivo...

—Me parece bien.

—Trabajo en una bodega de mi familia, lejos de la ciudad, en una zona alta y montañosa. Hace bastante frío... Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a él. La zona me parece hermosa... En más de una ocasión me acuesto a ver el atardecer, luego de trabajar en las vides. Ver el sol anaranjado esconderse tras las majestuosas montañas, con sus picos cubiertos de nieve, incluso en el verano...

—¡¿Nieve?!

—Sí, nieve. En invierno es normal que haya nevadas en toda la región. ¿Por qué tan sorprendida?

—Jamás he tocado nieve... ¿Qué tal es?

—Uhm... ¿Fría?

—¡Serás afortunado! Ahora tengo más ganas de salir del domo.

—Ni que sea la gran cosa, ya. Oye, parece que ya estamos por llegar a la Corrupción.

—¿De veras? —preguntó la maga, mirando hacia adelante, y tenía razón: a pocos metros de ellos, el césped ya empezaba a tomar un repentino color púrpura. El ambiente era más oscuro, por alguna extraña razón... Los árboles tenían sus hojas púrpuras y marchitadas también, y sus troncos eran de un gris pálido. Redes de afiladas espinas estaban dispersas por distintos puntos del lugar, y se veía volar a lo lejos a unas criaturas de formas bastante bizarras y grandes, muy grandes mandíbulas, las cuales permitían saber que no perdonaban a aquel que sea atrapado por ellas. Todo encajaba perfectamente; estaban en la Corrupción.

—Sí, de veras. Es cuestión de tiempo para que algo... —no pudo completar Izbran, pues una gota de un líquido verde cayó desde arriba en su hombro. Reaccionando, miró hacia arriba, y se trataba de un Devoraalmas que se preparaba para atacarlos. Él se apresuró, y antes de que Mista se entere de qué había arriba, le arrojó varios cuchillos que lo mataron antes de que llegue a hacer daño—. ...nos ataque.

—¡Uoh! ¿Qué era eso?

—Uno de los tantos monstruos del lugar, supongo... Vaya que era feo.

—Mmm... Quizá nos sirva quedarnos con uno de estos trozos podridos que soltó.

—¿Tú dices? Pues junta los que consigamos, Jacob ya nos hablará de qué sirven.

Y así hicieron. Aquel no fue el único Devoraalmas que los atacó; varios otros los atacaron mientras recorrían tierras corruptas. Sin embargo, los cuchillos de Izbran y la magia de Mista evitaron que sean dañados. De vez en cuando tenían el infortunio de pisar espinas, pero nada más grave que eso. Llegaron a la suma de diecisiete trozos podridos, y eventualmente llegaron al borde de un gran abismo. Este tenía sus paredes hechas de piedra púrpura, característico de la Corrupción, y no se llegaba a ver el fondo.

—¿Este es el abismo del que habló el guía? ¿Cómo bajamos sin rompernos los huesos?

—Buena pregunta —dijo la maga, poniéndose a pensar, hasta que algo se le ocurrió—. Hey, tengo una idea. Yo puedo bajar usando mi gancho de slime... Tú hazlo colgando una cuerda, y baja aferrándote a ella.

—Hmm... Nada mal, no está nada mal. Haremos eso.

—Intenta iluminar cuanto más puedas... Es seguro que dentro de los abismos nos esperan más de esos bichos feos. ¿Tienes antorchas?

—Sí.

—Genial. ¡Vamos!

Acto siguiente, Mista fue bajando de niveles en el abismo corrupto. Teniendo el gancho de slime en una mano y una antorcha en la otra, tenía también el báculo de zafiro guardado en caso de que aparezca algún monstruo. Mientras tanto, Izbran arrojaba una cuerda muy larga hacia lo profundo, y luego la ató hacia una pequeña roca picuda de los bordes del abismo. Suspiró, y rogando por que salga todo bien, se aferró a la cuerda y fue bajando poco a poco, teniendo los cuchillos a su alcance para repeler ataques.

Afortunados ellos, pues el descenso fue un éxito. No hubo ninguna criatura dispuesta a atacarlos. Ahora se hallaban en una cueva subterránea... Y el ambiente era aún más pesado, como si algo les estuviera diciendo que salgan. La cueva estaba conformada en su totalidad de piedra corrupta, con la presencia de unos altares muy raros.

—Hmm... Me pregunto para qué serán esos altares —dijo Mista.

—Habría que llevarle uno a Jacob para que nos informe, entonces —respondió Izbran, sacando un martillo de madera para remover el altar demoníaco. Pero ni bien lo golpeó, sintió una fuerte y muy dolorosa presión en el pecho, lo cual lo hizo soltar el martillo instantáneamente y caer al suelo.

—¡Izbran! —exclamó la maga, preocupada, y corrió rápido hacia él para ayudarlo—. ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Ghh... Ese altar... Ha de estar maldito...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sentí que me aplastaban el pecho, todo por tocar esa cosa...

—¿Crees que es mejor que volvamos?

—No estoy de lo mejor, pero no hace falta... —le respondió el espadachín, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de la chica—. El herirse era inevitable en una excursión como esta.

—Ten, bebe esto —dijo ella, alcanzándole una poción de curación menor al guerrero, quien sin dudarlo la bebió, ignorando el sabor.

—Gracias... Ya prosigamos con la exploración. No quiero ser una molest-...

De repente, se empezaron a sentir unas muy leves pero notables vibraciones en el suelo. Alertado de ello, Izbran sacó sus cuchillos arrojadizos, y Mista su báculo de zafiro. Poco a poco, las vibraciones se hiceron más fuertes, hasta que... Un gusano bastante grande, con mandíbulas apenas más pequeñas que las de un devoraalmas y un gran ojo verde en su parte posterior, apareció desde el suelo y cargó contra el espadachín. Sin embargo, él ya estaba listo, y logró hacerse a un lado antes de recibir un mordisco. Mientras el gusano se volvía a enterrar, aprovechó para clavarle cuanto cuchillo pueda, con el apoyo de la maga y sus proyectiles de zafiro.

Las vibraciones empezaron a perder fuerza, para luego volver a ganarla otra vez. En esta ocasión, el gusano atacó a Mista, quien lo esquivó sin problemas y acabó matándolo con su báculo. Ni bien esto sucedió, el monstruo desapareció y, en su lugar, dejó trozos podridos y sus poderosos dientes de devorador.

—Bien hecho —dijo Izbran, felicitando a su compañera—. ¿Qué nos trae este bicho?

—Más trozos podridos, y... ¡Vaya! ¡Que nos ha dejado sus mandíbulas! —exclamó la joven, tomando todos los objetos y guardándolos.

—Siento que sirven para algo importante...

—Yo igual. Pero recuerda que quien lo mató fui yo...

—¡Anda! ¿Y los cuchillos qué gasté?

—No soy yo la que tiene una armadura de ninja —señaló Mista, cerrándole la boca a su compañero—. Cumple con lo prometido, hehe...

—...bien, tú ganas.

Luego de que Izbran se diera por vencido respecto a tener los dientes, exploraron lo que quedaba de la cueva. No había nada interesante, además de los Devoraalmas; se trataba de un gran pasillo con esos altares y algunos hoyos verticales, los cuales se trataban de continuaciones de los abismos superficiales. Por eso mismo, decidieron que ya era hora de partir. Salieron del abismo de la misma forma que entraron: Mista haciendo uso del gancho, mientras que el guerrero subía por la cuerda. Cuando llegaron a la superficie, el sol estaba en lo más alto. Era el mediodía ya. Y delante de ellos... Había lo que parecía ser un cerebro podrido, pulsante, demasiado grande para ser de un humano y rodeado de un mineral púrpura. Los dos supieron qué era ni bien lo vieron... Gracias al guía.

—Mira, un quiste... —dijo la maga, un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

—Ignóralo. No queremos morir aún, ¿o sí?

Ellos siguieron su camino, hasta que eventualmente salieron de la Corrupción. Por azares del destino, en el camino de vuelta a casa, Mista tropezó con algo, de suerte salvándose de una torpe caída.

—¡Uoh! ¿Qué? —dijo ella, quien no se esperaba el obstáculo. Luego miró a Izbran, pensando que le había jugado una broma... Pero el espadachín estaba mirando al suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes—. ¡Hey! ¿Por qué haces es...

-¡Eres una genia, Mista! –dijo inesperadamente él, para luego sacar su pico de cobre y empezar a cavar al lado del obstáculo. Cuando la chica pudo ver mejor... Se dio cuenta de que había tropezado con un pequeño pozo, el cual parecía no tener final. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

Tras unos minutos de espera por parte de la maga, Izbran volvió a la superficie nuevamente. Ahora con una sonrisa que le cruzaba todo el rostro, y una nueva espada entre manos... Una de color azul. Sí, era la Espada Encantada.

* * *

— _Qué mal día... Hoy los peces parecían no tener hambre_ — _dijo cierto pescador._

 _Y_ cuando _el muchacho se disponía a volver con su pequeño bote a la orilla, una bella melodía empezó a sonar..._


	5. Capítulo 4: Sangre, horror

**Capítulo 4: Sangre, horror**

—¡Heh! ¿Qué te parece, eh? ¿Ahora te atreves a combatir contra mí? —fanfarroneaba Izbran, deleitado con su nueva espada, la Espada Encantada. Con ella arrojaba proyectiles al aire, y verlos alejarse en el cielo sin ser afectados por la gravedad le daban una sensación de gran poderío.

—Hmph. Sin mí, esa espada jamás la hubieras encontrado. ¡Deberías agradecerme!

—Oye, ya te he dicho que eres una genia. ¿Qué más quieres? —dijo Izbran, conservando su tono de voz arrogante—. ¿O será que... mis palabras no significan nada para ti...?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que me importó ese cumplido! Me estoy quejando de que te llenas la boca diciendo que me ganarías en un combate.

—¿Hm? ¿He oído bien...?

—...encontrar esa espada fue un error. Ya se te subió el poder a la cabeza... —dijo Mista, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—¡No, para nada! –contestó el espadachín, frenando el paso y mirándola al rostro, echándole ojeadas de vez en cuando a su nueva arma—. Simplemente digo la verdad. Basándome en nuestros equipos y las peleas con los monstruos que nos hemos cruzado, yo sería el ganador en un hipotético duelo. La Espada Encantada me da una gran vent...

—Bueno, muy bien entonces. ¿Te parecería adecuado llevar ese duelo a la realidad? —interrumpió Mista, cansada de charlatanería por parte del hombre y tomando una pose agresiva—. Las palabras que escupes son puras presunciones. ¡Hazlas valer con acciones!

El guerrero, tomado por sorpresa, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos sin saber qué decir. ¿Tanto le dolía la verdad a esa maga...? Luego de pensar un rato, llegó a una conclusión... ¡Era el momento perfecto para probar la Espada Encantada y demostrar su superioridad!

—¡Hagamos eso pues, Mista! ¡Verás con qué respaldo a mis palabras! —exclamó Izbran, preparándose para el duelo con una sonrisa confiada. La chica, por su parte, tenía una expresión que denotaba cierto fastidio y seriedad.

—Es hora de recordarte tu lugar. Si bien no niego que eres algo hábil, ¡en un mundo donde la magia es real, la arrogancia y las armas blancas no te llevarán tan lejos como crees!

—¡Ya veremos! —dijo Izbran, y corrió hacia ella con la espada delante suyo. Dio varios cortes, arrojando proyectiles hacia donde estaba parada, y saltó con tal de caer en frente suyo y conseguir hacerle un buen daño.

Rápidamente, Mista los esquivó, luego dando un salto para atrás y disparándole con el Báculo de Zafiro repetidas veces. Antes de tocar el suelo, el guerrero dio un corte en el aire dirigido hacia la nueva posición de la joven, así enviando un proyectil de espada. Desgraciadamente, este chocó contra uno de los proyectiles de zafiro y desapareció. Lo siguiente que vio Izbran fue cómo los proyectiles azules restantes se dirigían hacia él, sin posibilidad de esquivar. Todos dieron en el blanco.

—¡Guh! —se quejó el espadachín, adolorido por los disparos y por pura suerte manteniéndose de pie.

Las quejas de Izbran no significaron algún tipo de freno para la maga, que lo único a lo que estaba dispuesta en ese momento era vencerlo... Y darle tiempo para respirar era una mala idea. Por eso, bebió todo el contenido de una poción de maná menor rápidamente, estrellando la botella una vez vacía contra el suelo y volviendo a la carga. Esta vez, aprovechó la incertidumbre en su enemigo para irse detrás de él y, con su Bastón de Zafiro delante, fue a encajarle un proyectil... Disparado a menos de un metro de distancia.

De más está decir que el tiempo que tuvo para reaccionar el guerrero fue ínfimo, apenas girando la cabeza para enterarse del dolor que iba a sentir. Y así fue; si bien el poder de los proyectiles era técnicamente menor debido a que el maná era provisto de una poción, la cercanía a la que se habían disparado compensaban ese desbalance.

—¡Argh! —volvió a quejarse Izbran. Esta vez fue derribado al suelo, y Mista estaba al lado. Por eso mismo, ella se decidió por alzar el bastón, con la intención de golpearlo con la gema de este y al mismo tiempo disparar más proyectiles. Y contra todo pronóstico, en el momento que el bastón iba al impacto el guerrero por fin se defendió, dando un fuerte golpe con la espada que chocó el Bastón, desviándolo de su camino. Sin intención de hacerlo, la espada también despidió un proyectil que rozó la mejilla de la maga, alertándola y provocando que retroceda nuevamente.

—Huh... Eso estuvo cerca. Ya casi olvidaba el poder de esa espada... —dijo la chica una vez llegó a una distancia segura, tomándose la mejilla y quitándose la sangre que salía de esa insignificante herida. Esta vez optó por esperar a su contrincante, pero no por modales... Si no para que su maná vuelva a maximizarse.

Aprovechando el tiempo, el espadachín se levantó del suelo. Ahora, su expresión daba a entender enfado, y a la vez... Una inseguridad de sí mismo cada vez mayor que Mista supo notar casi al instante.

—Ya acabemos con el calentamiento... ¡Pasemos al duelo propiamente dicho!

—Más palabras vacías. ¡Que te sirva de lección! —respondió desafiante la maga, tomando una posición defensiva ante el inminente ataque del rival.

—¡Aquí tienes palabras vacías! —gritó el guerrero, y comenzó a lanzar azotes con su espada por los aires a una velocidad mayor a la que acostumbraba. Los proyectiles enviados de estos cortes no eran demasiado precisos, pero la cadencia a la que eran disparados hacía que formaran una casi auténtica pared de daño puro. Contrario a su anterior estrategia, esta vez no acortó la distancia con su enemiga.

Eso no sirvió de mucho para dañarla, de todos modos. Respondiendo a las espadas con proyectiles azules y esquivando, Mista consiguió salir ilesa de la ráfaga. Pero cuando volteaba a ver cuál sería el próximo movimiento de Izbran...

...él ya estaba ahí, a su lado, a punto de darle un buen corte. Sorprendida, mas no distraída, frenó el espadazo interponiendo su bastón y empezó un forcejeo del cual claramente no saldría ganando.

Fue este un motivo suficiente para que ella, durante el forcejeo, incline su bastón ligeramente hacia un lado y, cuando la gema ya estaba en una posición adecuada... ¡Disparó un proyectil que dio en el pecho del guerrero!

Por la cercanía, el cansancio por el ataque anterior y el inesperado contraataque de la maga, aquél disparo lo dejó sin aliento. Esto lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, tambaleándose y perdiendo la firmeza con la que sostenía la espada. Mista se apresuró ni bien se percató de ello, y con un golpe de bastón potenciado por un fuerte envión, dio en la mano de Izbran. Obviamente, esto provocó que suelte la Espada Encantada... Y tras esto, ella apuntó la gema de su arma en el rostro del espadachín, a pocos centímetros de tocarlo, sin disparar y quieta como si estuviera hecha de hielo. Así se quedaron ambos: en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, uno demostrando sorpresa y la otra seriedad...

Mista había sido, de forma decisiva, la ganadora del duelo.

—C-Cómo... —tartamudeaba el espadachín, quien no entendía cómo había sido vencido.

Unos segundos después, la rubia cerró los ojos, suspiró abandonando su seriedad y bajó su arma. Luego, volvió a dirigirle la mirada a su contrincante.

—Izbran, ¿por qué aceptaste el duelo? ¿Por mero orgullo...? Practico magia desde que era muy, muy pequeña... Y sin embargo, fue aquí la primera vez que tú blandiste una espada. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

—Es cierto, pero... ¡La Espada Encantada...! ¿Cómo has hecho para derrotarme...?

—Huff. Si bien tengo que admitir que es un arma seriamente efectiva, aún no has amaestrado la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Una vez complementes buena habilidad con una buena espada, este duelo tendrá otro final.

—...ya veo... –respondió el guerrero, sin saber muy bien qué responder. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Una chica con habilidades mágicas lo había derrotado sin sufrir algún daño significativo, y sus armas no eran de las mejores. ¿Tanto le quedaba por aprender?

Como el joven no parecía moverse de su lugar, fue Mista quien tomó la Espada Encantada del suelo y se la volvió a dar en manos. Tras esto, él sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse, e intentó volver a su postura normal.

—Andando, quédate pensando en el camino —dijo la maga, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos—. ¿Carmesí se llamaba el lugar rojo, o no?

—Eh, ehm... Sí, Carmesí. Eso mismo. ¿Hacia dónde era?

—No lo sé, Jacob dijo simplemente que la Corrupción se ubicaba al Oeste. Habrá que volver.

—Supongo...

—Vamos, pues.

El dúo se dirigió de nuevo a las casas. Sin embargo, ninguno hacía comentarios durante la caminata, sino que era un silencio incómodo el que reinaba. Tomando la iniciativa luego de pensar un rato, Izbran fue el primero en emitir palabra.

—Oye, Mista.

—¿Sí?

—Siento la manera en la que me comporté. Habiéndolo pensado, fui un torpe y necesitaba esa lección.

—¡Jajaja! Ah, no es nada —rió la chica, satisfecha de que su compañero se haya dado cuenta de su error—. Por mi parte, quizá podría haber reaccionado mejor... Pero te lo merecías de todos modos.

—¡Heh! No voy a negar eso.

—Muy bien, pues no tienes razón de hacerlo, jejeje.

—Ahora en serio, gracias por hacerme entrar en razón. Esto... Mi orgullo es algo con lo que vengo luchando hace un buen tiempo, y me has...

—¡Ah, ya! ¡No hagas de esto un momento vergonzoso! —lo cortó la joven, ambos riendo luego de eso—. Pero sí, de nada. Procuraré castigarte cada vez que hagas esas tonterías.

—Acepto, acepto... ¿Qué edad tienes, por saber?

—Dieciocho, asumo que soy mayor que t...

—Diecinueve por aquí. Más te vale comportarte, niña, que los castigos también los daré yo.

—¡Pfft! Pensé que eras menor que yo.

—Eso fue insultante.

—Lo decía por tu apariencia más que nivel de madurez, pero qué va...

—Ya, era broma. Aunque sé que no soy la persona más madura que te puedas encontrar, pero así soy yo. Ahora bien, ya hemos llegado.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Mista, mirando hacia adelante. Sí, su compañero decía la verdad, y el guía ya se estaba encaminando hacia ellos.

—Hola de nuevo, extranjeros. ¿Disfrutaron su estadía en la Corrupción, eh? Se los ve algo desprolijos, pero esos rostros son los de aquellos que no han visto al Devoramundos jamás en sus vidas —los saludó Jacob.

—Un poco oscuro para mi gusto, demasiados bichos feos, Devoram... Espera, ¡¿qué?! —dijo confundido Izbran.

—Devoramundos. Es el monstruo clase Jefe más débil de la Corrupción, detrás de la Mente Colmena. No te preocupes, no es que verdaderamente se alimente de mundos... Es un nombre que se le otorgó por su horroroso aspecto y monstruosidad. Aún así, no deja de ser un gusano colosal... A ustedes dos se los comería de tres... No, de dos bocados.

—Eso no suena muy alentador... —comentó la chica.

—Y tampoco es de importancia actualmente. Valoro que, como extranjeros que son, hayan sido los primeros en poner fin al Rey Slime. Sin embargo, el poder que poseen no es el suficiente como para andar bombardeando orbes sombríos ahora. ¿Por qué no darle una visita al Carmesí ahora, mejor?

—A eso veníamos, Jacob. Necesitamos saber dónde es que se encuentra —explicó Izbran.

—Muy bien, vuestra cautela es de admirar. El Carmesí se encuentra en el lado opuesto a la Corrupción, en el Este. Está un poco lejos, pero no es que pertenezcan a la generación de Mortimer, así que deberían llegar sin cansarse. Siguiendo el Carmesí está la Tundra, la distinguirán porque se trata de un lugar lleno de nieve y hielo, con árboles oscuros y nevados. No es peligrosa, así que pueden explorarla... La tundra subterránea es otra historia. Pero confío en que si llegan allí, sobrevivirán. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Nieve? ¿En serio dices que hay nieve... en Terraria? —preguntó la muchacha, con una emoción que a duras penas lograba contener, la cual se escapaba a través de sus ahora brillantes ojos marrones.

—¡Mucha nieve! No olviden llevar un abrigo o algo si es que irán. Aún no tenemos doctora, así que tendrán que callar si pescan un resfrío.

—¡Mucha nieve! –repitió gritando la chica para sorpresa de Jacob, ahora con una gran sonrisa y mirando a su colega-. ¡Podré ver y tocar nieve!

—¡No sé por qué andas tan feliz, pero qué bien por ti!

Así fue como, olvidándose de despedirse, Mista tomó de la mano a Izbran y corrió hacia el Este junto a él. Jacob se limitó a ver cómo se alejaban, percatándose que habían ignorado su consejo de llevar abrigo, y detrás suyo vino caminando tranquilamente el mercader.

—Recuerdo los tiempos en los que tenía tanta energía como ellos, ¡jaja!

El guía sonrió ante el comentario del viejo Mortimer—. Yo no soy ningún anciano, pero nunca me gustó andar merodeando este mundo tan hostil. Prefiero leer libros y aprender de él sin arriesgar mi vida.

—¿Y dónde está la emoción en eso, Jacob? Anda, aún te queda tiempo.

—No, definitivamente no. Me gusta este estilo de vida... Sin mí, los extranjeros no sabrían qué diantres hacer.

—...pues es tu vida, joven. Yo simplemente te aconsejo.

—No planeo cambiar mi rutina de ningún modo. Mucho menos ahora; ellos son los primeros extranjeros que han llegado a progresar tan siquiera un poco... Son un par interesante.

—Sí, tienes razón en eso. Normalmente, el Azote del Desierto los devora... O los zombis y ojos demoníacos por la noche.

—...llámame loco, pero mi intuición me dice que llegarán muy lejos. Más de lo que esperamos.

—Vaya, depositando tu confianza en los jovencitos, ¿eh?

—Su forma de actuar... Noto algo distinto a los demás extranjeros que llegaron a Terraria. Algo... No sabría describirlo.

—¿Hm?

—No es casualidad que ellos estén aquí, para nada... Los grandes poderes tienen algo que ver con todo esto. Quizá sea Yharim buscando nuevos reclutas, o comida para su dragón...

—¡Bendita sea Providencia, Jacob! Cuántas presunciones sin fundamento.

—...la llegada de Izbran y Mista debe de haber sido obra de alguno de ellos. ¿Por qué? Ni yo lo sé... Deberíamos interrogarlos a ambos ni bien vuelvan...

 _¿...qué es que se está tramando allí en la selva...?_

* * *

La dupla de maga-guerrero llegaron velozmente al Carmesí, todo gracias a la bestial adrenalina de Mista que el pobre Izbran no compartía. Ni bien tocaron el césped rojizo, sin embargo, la emoción se desplomó fuertemente. Ese lugar... Era lo más horroroso que habían visto en sus vidas.

Sangre goteando de los árboles, árboles que casi no tenían hojas y las que tenían, eran color rojo y estaban marchitas. El césped escarlata estaba rociado de sangre en lugar de agua, e incluso ojos y tejidos estaban repartidos en el suelo. El ambiente, al igual que en la Corrupción, era más oscuro de lo habitual, de seguro por la energía maligna reinante en el sitio. A lo lejos se veía una cueva de piedra color rubí, con una entrada tan oscura que parecía invitarlos a un ambiente más amenazante aún.

—Demonios... ¿En dónde nos hemos metido?

—No lo sé, pero este lugar es... Increíblemente espantoso... —respondió la chica.

—Sangre y vísceras por todas partes. Me pregunto de dónde habrán salid... ¡Cuidado! —alertó Izbran a su compañera, rápidamente empujándola a un lado fuertemente y yendo directo hacia donde se encontraba la amenaza: un Caramonstruo que iba a morderla por la espalda. El guerrero no demoró en deshacerse de él; la criatura no tenía mucho que hacer contra su Espada Encantada.

—¡Oye! Pudiste haberme apartado más sutilmente —se quejó la maga, quien había caído al suelo por el empujón y se había manchado con la sangre del césped—. Qué asco... En fin, parece que tenemos más compañía.

Y así era: a lo lejos ya venían dos Carmebichos por los cielos y un Trepasangre por tierra. Ante esta adversidad, la muchacha abrió fuego con su Bastón de Zafiro, mientras que el guerrero prefirió ir acortando distancias con los monstruos al mismo tiempo que les lanzaba proyectiles de espada. Los primeros en caer fueron los dos Carmebichos, ya que al estar por aire estaban mucho más expuestos que la tercer criatura, el Trepasangre, que de hecho saltó y por poco no mordió a Izbran. Esa había sido su última chance de realizar algún tipo de daño, pues al segundo pasado la araña fue atravesada por la Espada Encantada.

—Esa araña fue la más grande que había visto en mi vida... Me salvaste el pellejo...

—No te olvides que estamos en Terraria, de seguro hay peores... Ya entremos a esa cueva y terminemos de explorar este lugar tan horrible. No veo la hora de largarme de aquí y al fin poder tocar... Nieve... —dijo Mista, su humor mejorando tras decir esa última palabra.

—¡Vamos entonces! ¡Que ni las arañas y los bichos voladores nos frenen! —gritó el joven, y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia la cueva, en su camino quitando alguna que otra red de espinas que se les interponían.

Ya habiendo llegado a la cueva, la oscuridad dentro de la misma los obligó a usar antorchas. Se oían gritos monstruosos provenientes desde la oscuridad, pero ni bien colocaban antorchas para iluminar... No había nada. Y así fue, caminando por ese ancho pasillo descendiente, que en un momento se encontraron con un precipicio.

—Cúbreme la espalda, arrojaré unos proyectiles para ver qué es que tenemos aquí —ordenó Mista, a lo que su compañero obedeció. Luego apuntó su arma hacia el precipicio, y disparó 5 proyectiles en distintas direcciones. Se llevó una sorpresa...

Ese precipicio se trataba de una cavidad gigantesca, en forma de esfera y con pasillos más pequeños saliendo de ella. Pero eso no fue lo que particularmente la sorprendió, sino la cantidad de Trepasangres en las paredes dirigiéndose hacia ella y los Caramonstruos allí abajo, lanzando alaridos y saltando para intentar alcanzarla fútilmente.

—¡Izbran! ¡Necesito ayuda!

—¡De inmediato! —respondió, volteando y aunque sorprendido por la cantidad de arañas, procedió rápidamente a arrojarles cuantos espadazos pueda. El dúo, por fortuna, fue capaz de matar a todos sus enemigos.

—¿Nos queda algo por ver? —preguntó Mista, cada vez con mayor intención de largarse del Carmesí.

—No, nada... Mientras matábamos aquellas cosas, uno de los proyectiles me permitió ver uno de esos altares que vimos en la Corrupción, pero este estaba hecho de carne y ojos.

—¡A la nieve entonces!

—¡Espera! Tamb-...

Izbran no tuvo tiempo de responder, puesto que la maga ya lo había tomado de la mano y empezó a correr.

Eventualmente, salieron de la cueva sin cruzarse algún monstruo, y la rodearon para llegar al destino que quería Mista. A la lejanía ya se empezaba ver el suelo blanco, lo que simplemente alimentaba la euforia de la chica. Antes de llegar, el espadachín tuvo la determinación como para frenar el paso, obligando también a su colega hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos! —lo apuró.

—¡Aguarda un minuto, por favor! Los monstruos que destrozamos nos dieron estas... Vértebras —dijo el guerrero., mostrando siete de ellas.

—¿Vértebras...? ¿Y para qué nos servirán, precisamente...?

—No lo sé, pero incluso las arañas lo dejaban. ¿Desde cuándo las arañas son vertebrados?

—...llevémoslas a la casa, Jacob tendrá respuestas. Pero antes, ¡vayamos a la Tundra de una vez por todas!

Izbran se quedó en silencio y luego suspiró—. Tanto revuelo por tocar una cosa fría... En fin, vamos ya.

Para alegría de Mista e indiferencia del espadachín, finalmente llegaron a la Tundra. Lo primero que hizo la joven fue arrojarse en la nieve, por primera vez teniéndola entre manos y arrojándola por los aires mientras reía. Esta situación le resultó muy cómica a Izbran... Bastaba un poco de nieve y ya para enloquecer a aquella mujer.

—¿Y, qué tal te parece? Fría, ¿no es así?

—¡Es genial! ¡Toma! —respondió ella, arrojándole una bola de nieve al rostro.

—¡Puh! ¡¿A qué fue eso?! —pidió explicaciones Izbran, mientras que su compañera sólo reía a carcajadas mientras le señalaba la cara, ahora llena de nieve. Al ver que no obtenía respuestas, armó una bola de nieve él mismo y se la arrojó, sin que ella se lo espere. Así fue como empezó una feroz guerra de nieve entre ambos, esquivando y armando bolas cada vez más grandes...

* * *

...y en la lejanía, había otro par de personas mirándolos en lo alto de una montaña. Un hombre alto, armado con un Cañón de Bolas de Nieve y de aspecto imponente... Acompañado de una joven chica, dueña de un Báculo de Slime, teniendo su mascota durmiendo encima de su cabeza. Para agregar, las vestimentas de la muchacha eran... De lo más informal que uno se podría imaginar.

—Como deduje, no éramos los únicos humanos en este mundo —dijo en voz baja el hombre.

—¡Parecen estar divirtiéndose, Ácuro! ¿Por qué no nos unimos a ellos? —propuso enérgicamente la invocadora.

—No conocemos sus intenciones, Asira. Por el momento no son más que enemigos, como lo sería cualquier ser pensante en estas peligrosas tierras. Quizá tengan algo que nos sirva, atacarlos no sería una mala idea —respondió secamente el guardián llamado Ácuro.

—Eres un aburrido. ¡Están jugando y quieres atacarlos! ¿Siempre eres así?

El hombre, para intentar convencer a su colega, tomó un camino más "conveniente" para ella—. No lo sé... Me pareció ver que la chica portaba un Báculo de Avispa —mintió.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó Asira, dando un salto y despertando al pobre slime que descansaba sobre su cabeza—. Entonces... ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a atacarlos, pero prométeme que no volveremos a hacer estas cosas aburridas!

—Lo prometo, lo prometo... —le dijo Ácuro, suspirando. Se venía preguntando varias veces si había sido una buena decisión permitir que esa invocadora sea su compañera, o si simplemente era una molestia.

Ambos, de forma sigilosa para no ser vistos por Izbran y Mista, bajaron la montaña y se arrastraron por la nieve en dirección a ellos. Para su fortuna, los otros dos estaban demasiado distraídos arrojándose nieve como para percibir sonido alguno. Y tras el paso de unos minutos, ellos ya estaban a una distancia adecuada... Y poniéndose de pie rápidamente, el guardián los apuntó con su cañón y Asira ordenó con su báculo el ataque de su slime al par.

—¡Quietos ahí!


	6. Capítulo 5: Guerra fría

**Capítulo 5: Guerra fría**

—¿Eh? —dijo Mista, confundida y volteándose junto con Izbran hacia quien sea que había dado esa orden. No pudo ver mucho, sin embargo, puesto que un pequeño slime verde le dio un golpe en la cara y la derribó con una fuerza que no aparentaba tener.

Izbran, al percatarse de eso, intentó librar a su compañera de la criatura, lo cual estuvo a punto de lograr hasta que recibió una potente ráfaga de bolas de nieve que lo arrojó al suelo también. Sacudiéndose y poniéndose de pie, listo para pelear, se fijó en los agresores.

Un hombre alto, de cabello y barba negros y expresión intimidante, portaba un extraño cañón color blanco. A su lado, una chica pelirroja y sonriente. Su estatura era baja y en su mano izquierda llevaba un bastón que finalizaba en una curva. El mismo parecía gotear baba.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho, pero deben darnos el Báculo de Avispa o los dejaremos noqueados para que los devore un pingüino! —exclamó la chica, demostrando entusiasmo. El slime dejó de atacar a Mista, para volver y posarse en el hombro de la agresora. En contraste, su acompañante se mantenía firme, con una mirada hostil y apuntando hacia el espadachín.

—¿Báculo de Avispa? ¿De qué habl-?... Eh, ¡los pingüinos no comen personas! —dijo totalmente confundido Izbran. Estaba tan confundido que, por más que estaba en una pose de lucha, no había desenfundado su espada aún. La maga, que recién se había levantado de la nieve, miraba con muy malos ojos a la invocadora.

—Se refiere a los pingüinos corrompidos —explicó secamente el guardián, aunque su verdadero objetivo al decir eso era que su compañera no quedara como una completa idiota—. Si se resisten, serán sometidos por la fuerza. ¿Qué llevan de valor? ¿Pociones, armas, dinero, accesorios? Muéstrennos, cedan lo que pidamos y se podrán ir en paz.

—Imbécil... ¿Crees que somos tan tontos como tu amiga acaso? Lo único que les daremos será un mundo de dolor si no se marchan ambos —amenazó Mista, mostrando su Báculo de Zafiro y apuntándolo hacia la pelirroja.

—Mista tiene razón, ¿qué demonios les sucede? Somos humanos, ¡se supone que debemos trabajar juntos! —se puso de acuerdo Izbran. Acto seguido sacó su Espada Encantada, consiguiendo sorprender al hombre alto.

—Grr... Saben, yo no quería atacarlos en un principio, pero nadie tiene el derecho de llamarme tonta. Parecían ser buena gente, ¡pero resulta ser que no son más que unos estúpidos! —dijo Asira, el slime en su hombro gruñendo también.

—La Espada Encantada... Esto será mucho más fructuoso de lo que imaginaba. Por negarse a cooperar, serán neutralizados. Y que algún dios los proteja contra el frío de la Tundra —avisó Ácuro, y cargó su cañón con bolas de nieve—. Han sido advertidos.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, los dúos mirándose a los ojos entre sí, quien se atrevió a ejecutar el primer ataque fue la invocadora. Usando el bastón, comandó a su slime un ataque hacia la maga. Como inmediata respuesta, Mista disparó tres proyectiles hacia su rival y se preparó para defenderse de la molesta criatura. Y aunque en un principio el guardián estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de la maga también en un ataque doble, no pudo hacerlo ya que los espadazos de Izbran lo obligaron a abstenerse. La pelea fue larga, aunque estaba dividido en un combate entre Mista y Asira por un lado e Izbran y Ácuro por el otro. A pesar de que el slime era muy escurridizo y molesto, la maga poco a poco ganaba dominio sobre su rival. Los dos hombres se limitaban a atacarse a distancia entre sí.

—Hmph... Si sigue esto así, nadie ganará... —se dijo a sí mismo y en voz baja el espadachín. Tomándose unos minutos para pensar, tuvo un plan ingenioso.

Mientras su rival lo miraba atento, cargando munición para su cañón, Izbran arrojó un proyectil hacia arriba del guardián. Más precisamente, hacia una rama de un árbol que llevaba mucha nieve encima. Al darse cuenta lo que su contrincante había intentado, rápidamente se apartó para no ser sepultado... Pero a dos metros suyo ya estaba el guerrero, quien le asestó tres fuertes cortes en el pecho, brazo y hombro.

Resentido por el daño, Ácuro intentó distanciarse para contraatacar y sanarse, pero su rival no se lo permitió. Espadazo tras espadazo, el guardián no pudo soportar más y cayó al suelo, en bastante mal estado. Asira, por más que estaba perdiendo, frenó su ataque y empezó a tomar una posición mucho más defensiva. Su objetivo ahora no era ganar, sino conseguir que su compañero se recupere.

—¿Ácuro? ¿Te han ganado? ¿Cómo...? —se preguntaba ella, mientras retrocedía ante el avance del dúo. Los nervios se apoderaban de ella cada segundo que pasaba, y su slime lo notó muy bien. Por eso es que, sin previo aviso ni orden, la criatura se abalanzó rápidamente sobre Izbran. Manteniéndolo ocupado, comenzó a correr en dirección al caído guardián, esquivando como podía los proyectiles de zafiro y las aleatorias espadas de energía que lanzaba el espadachín. Siendo golpeada más de una vez pero sin dejar de correr, llegó hasta él y llamó de nuevo a su slime a que le cubra la espalda—. ¡Oye, no te me mueras aquí! ¡Toma!

Acto seguido, tomó una poción curativa menor y se la alcanzó a la boca. Recomponiéndose un poco, lo apresuró a que se ponga de pie, puesto que el pequeño slime no era capaz de mantener a los dos combatientes a raya.

—He subestimado la capacidad de esa espada... —dijo Ácuro, aún adolorido y cargando el cañón sobre su hombro para disparar otra vez—. Debemos mantener la distancia a toda costa. Si no, el de espada nos cortará como manteca. Quiero que tu slime lo moleste, y yo me encargaré de esa maga. Si ves que se está acercando demasiado, solo dímelo y atacaremos al mismo tiempo. ¿He sido claro?

—¡Entendido! —afirmó Asira. Con el nuevo plan, la criatura volvió a generarle problemas a un Izbran que se veía cada vez más frustrado. Mista se encontraba casi en el mismo estado que en el principio de la pelea, pero la nueva ráfaga de bolas de nieve la empezó a preocupar.

Ya cansado de la excesiva agilidad del slime, el espadachín decidió ignorarlo por completo y empezó a correr rápidamente hacia la invocadora, achicando distancias a una velocidad alarmante.

—¡A-Aaah! ¡Viene hacia aquí! —advirtió la pelirroja, y en menos de un segundo, el guerrero se veía envuelto en una oleada de bolas de nieve que le dieron con una fuerza mayor a la normal, potenciada por su corrida. Casi derribándolo, tuvo que frenar y cubrirse con su espada o algún árbol.

—Hm, eso debió dolerle. Debe de estar cansado después de correr así y blandir esa espada por todo este rato. Ahora, la mag-... —al ver de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba antes Mista, ya no había nadie. Ni siquiera en los alrededores—. Se ha ido. Ten cuidado, hará un ataque sorpresa. Yo mantendré un ojo sobre el guerrero.

Cesando los ataques casi por completo, el slime recorriendo las cercanías en búsqueda de la maga, lo único que sucedía ahora en la batalla eran algunos proyectiles de espada disparados por Izbran, respondidos por cañonazos de Ácuro. Además de eso, todo era puro silencio. La criatura de Asira no parecía encontrar rastro de Mista.

—¿Quizá huyó, no?

—No. Lo dudo realmente —respondió el guardián, sumamente atento. Mientras pensaba dónde podría haber ido, notó algo extraño en donde se paraba su compañera, algo así como... Nieve moviéndose...

—¡Asira, sal de ahí! —ordenó, pero ante la confusión de ella y la velocidad en la que la maga salió del suelo para golpearla con su pico de cobre, poco pudo hacer. La maga luego cambió a su Báculo de Zafiro, para asestarle otro golpe más con el mismo y dispararle un proyectil a una distancia peligrosamente cercana en el abdomen.

La invocadora soltó su arma, retrocediendo y tomándose con las manos el punto donde había sido golpeada, a lo que el antes cubierto Izbran vino por detrás y la acabó de neutralizar con un espadazo de poca potencia. Mientras tanto, Mista era despedida unos metros al recibir varios proyectiles del cañón.

Ahora apuntando hacia su otro contrincante, el guardián intentó disparar... Pero ninguna bola de nieve salió. Se había quedado sin bolas de nieve en plena tundra, y ahora estaba a merced de su enemigo. Tal y como se esperaba, recibió un corte individual pero fuerte, lo cual dañó seriamente a su cañón y lo derribó al suelo.

—¡Ugh! —se quejó él, e intentó ponerse de pie con esfuerzo, pero fue frenado por un puñetazo en el rostro de Izbran.

—¡Quédate quieto, sucio ladrón! —le ordenó, furioso—. Estamos en un mundo muy peligroso y ustedes se toman el trabajo de atacar a quienes son sus potenciales aliados.

Mista se encargó de traer a Asira por la fuerza, quien se encontraba muy adolorida y llorando. Cuando llegó hacia su compañero, la hizo sentar en el suelo, a un lado del guardián.

—V-Violentos... ¡Son unos malditos violentos! ¡Waaah! —lloraba la pelirroja, con su slime sobre la cabeza, el cual le dirigía una mirada de muerte hacia los vencedores.

—No buscamos pelea y sin embargo nos atacaron. Dijeron que nos dejarían a que el frío nos consuma si es que ganaban. ¿Y ahora osas quejarte? —le respondió la maga, con el mismo enojo que el guerrero—. Son dos tontos, y lo que sea que les suceda lo tendrán merecido.

—...disculpa, espadachín... —dijo el guardián costosamente—. Permíteme alcanzar una poción, al menos...

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres curarte acaso? ¿Seguir peleando? Antes de eso, preferiría matarte así no debo cruzarme con una amenaza en el futuro.

—No... Una de estas... —dijo, alcanzando una poción de recuperación y, antes de que Izbran pueda hacer algo al respecto, tomó un sorbo y desapareció. Recordando los efectos de la poción, seguramente fue teletransportado hacia donde sea que despertó en este mundo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó el guerrero, ahora girándose a Asira. Para prevenir que haga lo mismo, la maga la tenía sujeta por las manos. Pero, había algo fuera de lugar...

¡El slime! ¡No estaba sobre su cabeza!

No, estaba oculto dentro de los ropajes de la chica... Y rápidamente salió, con la misma poción adherida a él, y le hizo beber un poco a su ama. Al igual que su compañero, desapareció. Izbran, atónito y boquiabierto, no supo qué hacer.

—¡Gah! ¿Es en serio? —dijo Mista, fastidiada por su incapacidad de vigilar a su enemiga correctamente.

—¿Cómo pudimos ser tan tontos? No puedo explicarlo...

—...bueno, ya ha ocurrido. No podemos hacer nada. Al menos tuvieron su merecido —intentó calmar la situación la chica, ya sin el buen humor que la nieve le había dado.

—Sí, tienes razón... Ahora, una pregunta.

—¿Hm?

—¿Cómo hiciste ese ataque sorpresa?

—Ah, eso. Jejeje... Cuando ellos se centraron en ti, tuve la chance de cavar rápido un pozo y cerrarlo. Una vez ahí abajo, solo tuve que oír de dónde venían los pasos. Hice un túnel, y cuando se dio la oportunidad, cavé hacia arriba y golpeé rápido a quien sea que estaba ahí.

—Sabes, esa persona podría haber sido yo.

—Sí, pero la probabilidad era de uno sobre tres. ¿No te hubieras arriesgado?

—No, claro que no... Podría haberte lastimado.

—Sé sincero —dijo Mista, con una expresión que demostraba que no le creía ni un poco.

—...está bien, sí.

—Aunque ya no importa eso. Aparte de la pelea... ¡Pude ver y tocar nieve por primera vez en mi vida! —señaló la maga, con mejor ánimo—. Es muy bonita... ¡Debería aprender un hechizo con nieve!

—No le veo nada muy especial. Es solo una cosa fría... A mí me sorprendería más ver el mar. Jamás lo he visto. Pensar que una masa de agua gigantesca es lo que cubre la mayor parte de nuestro planeta es una locura... Un ambiente tan desconocido, lleno de secretos...

—No le ves lo especial porque viviendo en una montaña te parece lo más normal del mundo. Con respecto al mar... ¿Sabes que yo tampoco lo he visto? Por lo que dicen los ancianos de mi pueblo, es un misterio mayor que el mismísimo cosmos. Y eso que es parte de nuestro planeta natal. Interesante, de por seguro.

—Totalmente —concordó el guerrero, quien notó que el sol ya se estaba ocultando—. Mista, creo que ya es hora de volver. Ha sido un día largo y cansador, la luna saldrá en cualquier momento.

—Uff, sí. Por mucho que me guste este lugar, no puedo negar que estoy muy cansada. No puedo esperar a tomarme una siesta. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos. Yo te sigo.

Justo antes de partir, Izbran se percató de que sus rivales habían dejado algunos objetos en el suelo; muy probablemente se les habían caído. Sin avisarle a su compañera, los tomó y la siguió.

Esas cosas, que a simple vista parecían ser minerales de algún tipo, le recordaban al tungsteno de su mundo original.

* * *

Luego de una larga caminata de regreso, apresurándose para atravesar el horripilante Carmesí cuanto antes, finalmente llegaron a las casas. Jacob hablaba con un hombre desconocido, quien se veía ligeramente decepcionado. Llevaba puesta ropa exótica: un traje azul, largo y abierto, pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un sombrero de copa que llevaba una pluma adherida.

—¿Otro habitante más? Bienvenido, supongo... —dijo en voz alta el espadachín, con muy pocas ganas de construir otra vivienda más. El guía y el desconocido miraron hacia él, el guía sonriendo.

—¿Ve? Le dije que volverían —le dijo al forastero, para después dirigirse a Izbran—. ¿Qué tal su travesía? Mientras daban vueltas por allí, llegó este amable señor. Por favor...

—Oh, sí. Mi nombre es Bohemas. Es todo un honor conocerlos; el señor Jacob me ha hablado bien de ustedes —se presentó, dándoles una reverencia—. Soy un mercader ambulante, cruzar los océanos para vender mis excelentísimas mercancías es mi día a día. ¡Vendo objetos de lugares que quizá ni siquiera existan!

—El placer es todo nuestro. Soy Izbran, guerrero de las montañas —dijo el espadachín, y miró hacia Mista, quien estaba riendo por lo bajo.

—¿"Guerrero de las montañas"? Ese no lo había oído antes —comentó Jacob—. Cada día traes un título nuevo.

—Saludos, Bohemas. Yo soy Mista, una maga aprendiz —se presentó ella, por su parte, inclinándose en señal de respeto.

—Saben, estaba justo a punto de irme. No tengo planeado quedarme aquí. Pero por fortuna, llegaron. ¿Están interesados en algo? —preguntó el mercader ambulante, mostrando algunos de los productos que vendía. Una katana, sake, un extraño dispositivo con una pequeña antena incorporada, antorchas que emitían un brillo extremo y un sombrero azul que emitía un aura mágica.

—¿Una katana? ¿Sake? ¿Vienes de Japón?

—¿Ja-qué? No conozco ese lugar —respondió Bohemas—. Este sake me lo regaló una supuesta oni, ¿saben? Aunque no parecía serlo, de verdad. Lucía más como una niña pequeña. Cabello naranja, blusa rosada y pollera púrpura. Lo único que la delataba como oni eran sus dos gigantescos cuernos. Si mi memoria no me falla, su nombre era Suik-... Oh, ¡lo siento! Creo que me quedé hablando de más.

—No hay problema —aceptó la disculpa Mista—. Por cierto, ¿ese sombrero es mágico, cierto? Puedo sentir su aura.

—Hablas de este y no del mío, supongo —dijo, mostrando el sombrero azul—. Sí, es mágico. Lo he conseguido justo aquí, en la isla de Terraria.

—Ese sombrero me es muy familiar —intervino Jacob, con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando recordar algo. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, exclamó—: ¡Oh! ¡Cómo pude olvidar a ese hombre! Ese sombrero... Ha de ser de Maelor, un legendario mago de estas tierras... ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

—Hace unos meses, encontré en la playa un cofre dorado enterrado casi por completo. Me tomé el trabajo de desenterrarlo, y dentro estaba este sombrero. No me es de ninguna utilidad, así que está a la venta. Tres monedas de oro por él.

—Es un poco caro, ehm... —Izbran dudaba, pero luego se percató de que su compañera lo miraba, expectante. Realmente deseaba ese sombrero—¡...no me mires así! ¡Lo compro!

—Je, sabía que lo harías —dijo satisfecha—. No sé por qué pensabas que la decisión era tuya, de todos modos... El dinero es de ambos.

—Bien, bien... Pero debemos ponernos de acuerdo, también —le dio la razón, mientras volcaba sobre la mano de Bohemas tres monedas de oro—. ¿Qué es ese dispositivo, señor?

—Jojojo, es de la más avanzada tecnología duende —presumió—. Detecta todo tipo de criaturas extrañas cerca con ayuda de ese pequeñito radar. Como no es un simple traste, serán cinco monedas de oro por uno. ¿Qué piensan?

—¿Cinco? Eso es demasiado... Además de que necesitaremos dos...

—Lo siento mucho, pero es el precio más justo. Debo pagar el mantenimiento de mi barco, y allí en mis tierras tengo bocas que alimentar.

La maga y el guerrero se miraron entre sí, pensando si aceptar el trato o no. Finalmente, la maga sugirió algo—: Izbran, cómprate uno para ti y nada más. No es como que planeemos viajar separados por el momento. Además, ya hemos comprado mi sombrero.

—Muy bien, entonces... Me llevaré uno —confirmó, a lo que Bohemas le entregó el dispositivo. Tras haber recibido las cinco monedas de oro, el mercader no podía ocultar la alegría.

—¡Venir a Terraria siempre acaba siendo beneficioso! ¿No quieren algo más? Les ofrezco un descuento, estas ant-...

—No, pero muchas gracias de igual forma, Bohemas. No es que nos quede demasiado dinero ya —lo cortó la chica.

—...entiendo. Ha sido un buen día hoy, después de todo. Espero ver sus caras pronto —dijo, haciendo otra reverencia para despedirse—. Ya debo irme. Se hará de noche y no quiero que mi barco sea tripulado por zombis. ¡Buena suerte!

—¿No necesitarás ayuda? —preguntó Jacob. Como respuesta, el mercader sonrió y no hizo más que mostrar la katana. Con eso fue suficiente para saber que sería capaz de defenderse. Tras eso, se marchó hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

Tras eso, los tres se quedaron conversando un rato. Mortimer ya se encontraba durmiendo, y la dríada de la que Jacob había hablado no había venido aún. Pero como una mayor preocupación, Mista señaló que aún no tenía una casa propia... Lo cual fue resuelto en poco tiempo, talando algunos árboles y construyendo, el guía sorprendentemente dándoles una mano. Izbran le regaló su cama, luego de discutir con la maga un largo rato hasta convencerla, a lo que prometió que esa noche no dormiría en el suelo de madera.

—Entonces, ¿dónde dormirás? En serio, no me molestaría dormir un día mal. Ya lo has hecho tú, lo justo es que ahora lo haga yo.

—Vivo en una bodega, lejos de toda civilización. Sé lidiar con estas situaciones, me las arreglaré de alguna manera —le respondió—. Diablos, incluso hay veces que me quedo dormido apoyado en algún árbol. Por favor, ve y duerme, Mista.

Luego de un silencio largo, ella se rindió. Suspiró, y no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa—. Como tú digas. Buenas noches, Izbran.

—Igualmente. ¡Recupera energías para mañana, eh!

Dicho eso, la maga se retiró hacia su nueva casa. ¿Qué hizo el guerrero, entonces? Fue, juntó un montón de hojas caídas, las trajo a su vivienda para usarlas como acolchado, y se desplomó sobre ellas para dormir.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **¿Casi un año? En serio, vaya que lo siento. Mi motivación se había desplomado, y decidí descontinuar la historia, aunque haber dado inicio a otro fanfiction de Touhou Project me levantó un poco el ánimo y me puse a escribir otra vez. Como "agradecimiento", dejé una obvia referencia a ese juego en este capítulo. Intentaré que no vuelvan a ocurrir estos semejantes lapsos de tiempo entre capítulos, aunque no podré prometer mucho luego de lo ocurrido, menos cuando la época de colegio se acerca cada vez más. Pero fuera de eso, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Por favor, dejen su reseña, sea crítica o apoyo. De verdad las aprecio mucho. ¡Se despide Lord Arkhalis!**


	7. Capítulo 6: Costa de la serenata

**Capítulo 6: Costa de la serenata**

Tal y como la vez anterior, Mista se despertó antes que Izbran. Ese descanso había sido sumamente reparador, y más en la comodidad de esa cama de nuevo. Debía conseguirle una a su compañero... Estirando sus brazos y calzándose su armadura, salió de su casa. Allí afuera, y como de costumbre, estaba Jacob. Pero no estaba solo; una chica de cabello verde, largo y atado en una coleta, vestida con lo que parecían ser prendas de plantas, estaba conversando con él. No se percataron que la maga había despertado, así que en su lugar fue a la casa de Mortimer y tocó la puerta. Se oyeron unos pasos desde dentro de la casa, y el mercader, con un rostro mañanero, abrió la puerta.

—¿Hmm? ¿Mista? Buenos días, señorita.

—Buenos días, Mortimer. ¿Lo... he despertado?

—No, estaba acomodando un par de cosas —le respondió—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—De hecho, sí. ¿Tendrás alguna cama a la venta?

—Una cama... Ven, sígueme. Veré si hay alguna en la buhardilla —dijo, abriéndole la puerta a la chica y subiendo ambos unas escaleras. Allí arriba había de todo; vaya que era un desorden. Revolviendo chatarra que no había logrado vender, encontró un colchón aún con envoltorio—. ¡Hm! Tienes suerte, aquí hay un colchón. Las sábanas deben de estar... ¡Aquí! Y la almohada también, qué conveniente.

—Justo lo que necesito, genial.

—¿Me darías una mano para bajar todo esto? —le pidió el anciano, a lo que ella accedió. Luego de unos minutos, ya la cama entera se encontraba en el piso de abajo. —Muy bien, ehm, será una moneda de platin-...

—¡¿QUÉ?! —dijo incrédula Mista, luego calmándose al ver la sonrisa en la cara del mercader—. Lo siento... No podía entender cómo una cama valdría eso...

—¡Jeje! Quizá sean jóvenes y sanos, pero son lentos para percatarse de una broma. Ahora hablando en serio, normalmente debería cobrarte dos monedas de oro por una de estas, pero como sé que tú e Izbran serán mis más importantes clientes, te cobraré la mitad.

—Excelente —respondió la chica, alcanzando sus monedas... Tenía una de oro y apenas diez de plata. Tomó la dorada y se la depositó en la mano—. Sin ese descuento, no hubiera conseguido comprarla...

—Tómalo como una muestra de mi generosidad, Mista. Muchas gracias por tu compra —le agradeció, guiñándole un ojo—. Suerte allí afuera.

—Gracias a ti, Mortimer. Nos vemos luego —se despidió.

Con las sábanas y almohada bajo un brazo y el colchón siendo arrastrado, Mista empezó a dirigirse hacia la casa de su compañero. Le debía devolver el favor y darle una cama a él también. Esto llamó la atención del guía, y también de la chica de vestimentas vegetales. La maga no podía llevar todo eso por sí sola sin ensuciar todo el colchón con tierra, así que Jacob se acercó a ella a ayudarla. La otra chica, por el otro lado, simplemente se quedó mirando en su lugar.

—¿Cómo pretendes llevar todo eso sola? —preguntó el hombre, sonriendo por la situación—. ¿O se la estás robando a Mortimer, acaso...?

—¡Oh! Hola, Jacob. No, de hecho se la he comprado recién. La estaba llevando hacia la casa de Izbran.

—¿Hm? ¿A la casa de Izbran? —dijo, ahora sonriendo de forma pícara—. Bueno, yo notaba un vínculo fuerte entre ustedes dos, a pesar de que no se conocen hace mucho. Ciertamente han avanzado muy ráp-...

—¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡No te hagas ideas raras! ¡No puedo creer que digas eso! —se sonrojó Mista, completamente incómoda con lo que el guía había dicho. El guía rio en respuesta.

—Bromeo, bromeo obviamente... Bueno, te daré una mano con todo esto. Cuando se lo des a Izbran, despiértalo y tráelo. Ha llegado una huésped muy particular que les será de mucha ayuda.

Echando una ojeada a la mujer que los miraba a lo lejos, Mista tomó el colchón por un lado y Jacob del otro. Ahora de manera mucho más eficiente, lo trasladaron hasta la casa del guerrero, apoyándolo contra la pared junto a la almohada y las sábanas. Antes de que la maga pueda agradecer, el guía habló.

—Bueno, haz lo que tengas que hacer y apresúrate. Despierta a Izbran, con un balde de agua si es necesario, pero hazlo. La mujer que ha llegado tiene mucho que decirles, muy probablemente les responderá unas cuantas preguntas que deben tener —dijo en un tono serio Jacob—. Yo volveré con ella.

—Genial, gracias por la ayuda.

—No, no hay de qué.

El guía retirándose hacia donde se encontraba la mujer de cabello verde, Mista tocó ligeramente la puerta tres veces. Como nadie respondía y no se oyó nada desde dentro, luego de casi un minuto, abrió la puerta con cuidado; y la situación que presenció iba más allá de lo absurdo.

Izbran estaba dormido sobre una enorme pila de hojas, abrazando su casco como si fuera un peluche, y roncaba de manera tan ruidosa que no entendía cómo no lo había oído desde afuera de la casa.

—Jeje... ¡Jajajaja! —rio la rubia. ¡Izbran estaba usando hojas como si fueran una cama! Ese hombre sería capaz de dormir hasta en el más incómodo de los lugares.

La risa de la chica, inevitablemente, despertó al joven. Molesto, se refregó los ojos y usa una mano para tapar el sol que lo encandilaba.

—Gah... ¿Quieres cerrar esa puerta al menos? El sol me va a dejar ciego...

—No hay tiempo... Hay una nueva cara afuera. Por cierto, te he comprado una cama —le respondió la chica—. Es estúpido que sigas durmiendo de formas tan raras.

—¿...qué?

—¡Has oído bien! —dijo, sonriente—. Pero ven, Jacob dijo que te despertara de cualquier manera posible. Creo que es importante.

—... —el hombre se quiso quejar por haberlo ella despertado tan bruscamente, pero estaba también muy agradecido por el regalo de su compañera. Ahora de un poco mejor humor, se levantó de esa pila de hojas, la chica yéndose de la casa. Antes de salir ojeó a los papeles que llevaba escribiendo; una historia larguísima... Y lo peor de todo, basado en hechos reales. ¿Le creería su familia una vez que vuelva, o pensarían que Izbran había robado demasiado vino antes de escribir eso?... Si es que escapaba de Terraria con vida...

Calzándose la armadura y refregándose los ojos, salió de su casa. Mista ya estaba allí, con Jacob y una desconocida más, por lo que apresuró el paso para llegar a ellos.

—Soy Mista, una maga aprendiz. Y mi compañero del que quizá te habló Jacob es Izbran. Hablando de él, ¿por qué se demora tan-...?

—Aquí estoy, aquí estoy —dijo el guerrero, llegando hacia el grupo—. Perdonen la tardanza, mi sueño estaba siendo de maravilla...

Viendo a aquella mujer más de cerca, tenía una belleza de otro mundo. Su cabello era largo y verde, atado en una larga coleta; sus ojos eran azules como los de un lago, y sus prendas eran poco más que hojas y lianas. Se mantenía en silencio, mirando al joven y en ocasiones cambiando su vista hacia la maga. Tanto silencio generó un clima incómodo, aunque la desconocida ni se inmutaba.

—Eh... ¡Ah! ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! Soy Izbran, guerrero de las montañas. ¿Y ust-...?

—Con que han sido ustedes dos los vencedores del Rey Slime —lo interrumpió—. De lo que me ha dicho Jacob, no llevan mucho tiempo en Terraria y sin embargo han lidiado con una bestia como esa. Eso quiere decir que... Ejem, permítanme presentarme; soy Elysia, la última de todas las dríadas. Mi raza no es hostil hacia los humanos, así que no han de preocuparse de mi presencia.

—¿Una dríada? —preguntó Mista.

—Sí. Somos seres nacidos a partir de la naturaleza misma, y ella alimenta nuestra alma. Aunque, como he dicho, no encontrarán a otra dríada en Terraria... Soy la última de todas —respondió Elysia con un tono melancólico. Pero luego, su ánimo se encendió al cambiar el tema de conversación—. He venido aquí para quedarme; ustedes dos, Mista e Izbran, son personas especiales. Muuuy especiales...

Los dos la miraron, confundidos. ¿Qué tenían de especiales unos jóvenes lo suficientemente desafortunados como para terminar en un mundo donde todos desean matarlos? Si tenían algo en especial, eso era su mala suerte.

—No parecen tener mucha idea, hm... —se tomó tiempo para pensar—. Aunque no han sido traídos aquí de una manera... "natural", por así decirlo, el mundo de Terraria mismo los ha elegido como sus héroes.

—¿Eh? —preguntaron los dos.

—Humanos de su mundo son transferidos aquí en lapsos de seis meses. Y justo hoy se cumplen seis meses desde la muerte del último forastero. Aun así, nadie vino —explicó—. O al menos Jacob no ha recibido a nadie nuevo. Ustedes, al parecer, han sido quienes Terraria escogió.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Yo solo estaba en mi bodega, y de la nada... ¡Bam! Me empezó a arder todo el cuerpo, el ambiente tenía una temperatura insoportable, el cielo se tiñó de naranja... ¡Y aparecí aquí!

—Me pasó exactamente igual —agregó Mista.

La dríada se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Su expresión cambió a una irritada.

—Eso explica mucho... —dijo—. He dicho que la manera en la que fueron transferidos no fue natural, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que Providencia estuviera detrás de esto.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya veo...! —exclamó Jacob. Parecía que, de repente, entendía toda la situación, pero no agregó nada más.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Izbran.

—Creo que debería explicar esto desde el principio... Busquemos un lugar más cómodo. Será largo —pidió la dríada. Luego de un poco de discusión, optaron por sentarse bajo un árbol. Allí, Elysia empezó a contarles.

Terraria era, en su momento, un sitio donde el balance era absoluto. La raza dríada, hijas de la naturaleza, mantenía ese equilibrio perfectamente... Sólo la débil Corrupción y el insignificante Carmesí posaban como amenazas a la armonía. Sin embargo, alguien pronto intentaría cambiarlo todo...

Cthulhu era un monstruo de poder inimaginable. Destructor de mundos, devorador de seres. Terraria había sido elegida como su objetivo... Deseaba destruirlo todo; desde los pacíficos bosques poblados por inofensivos animales hasta los infiernos poblados por los más terroríficos demonios. No distinguía entre el bien o el mal; su objetivo era hacer de Terraria poco más que polvo.

Las dríadas, conscientes de ello, unieron fuerzas para enfrentar a la abominable bestia bajo el liderazgo de la gran Silva. Aunque la fuerza de una sola no competía de manera alguna con la de Cthulhu, juntas podían hacerle frente. Y para su fortuna, fueron victoriosas; el monstruo fue despojado de un ojo, su cerebro y piernas. Obligado a huir para no morir, escapó hacia el lado oscuro de la luna... Y las dríadas, quienes habían dado una muy dura batalla, resultaron ser masacradas. De todas ellas sólo había sobrevivido una sola... Esa era Elysia.

Un vacío de poder se generó ante la ausencia de un regulador como ellas lo eran. Pronto, el Carmesí y la Corrupción se verían fortalecidos, y contra todo pronóstico... Distintas civilizaciones florecerían en el desierto, cielo, mar e infierno. Junto a ellas lo harían las cuatro elementales, que serían adoradas hasta el punto de gozar un estatus casi divino.

Y, aun así, el vacío no había sido llenado. El desequilibrio era notorio, y la tonta solución que hallaron las civilizaciones ante eso fueron guerras. Mientras perdían su tiempo matándose entre ellos, se revelaría un hombre desde las entrañas de la jungla junto a su dragón. Se revelaría Yharim, quien luego se convertiría en el ser más temido de toda la historia de Terraria. Uno incluso más temido que Cthulhu. Y aprovechando la debilidad de sus enemigos, desde su trono en la Selva y con la ayuda de sus leales sirvientes, se adueñaría de estas tierras.

Hasta el día de hoy reina de forma suprema, deshaciéndose de posibles amenazas de las formas más crueles posibles. Por eso mismo fue que se ganó el apodo del "Rey Tirano"...

—...y se preguntarán dónde encajan ustedes en todo esto —les dijo Elysia. Los dos jóvenes asintieron, mientras el guía escuchaba atento—. Los dioses creadores de Terraria, cada seis meses, transfieren un humano del exterior hacia aquí con la finalidad de recuperar el balance. ¿La razón por la que ellos mismos no interfieren de manera directa? Yharim tiene cierta bestia de su lado, particularmente fuerte contra los dioses, aunque creo que serían capaces de matarlo si esos dioses pelearan juntos... La verdadera razón escapa mi conocimiento.

—Ajá...

—Providencia es una diosa que, si bien no formó parte de la creación de Terraria, es increíblemente fuerte y se opone a la tiranía de Yharim. Sin embargo, el Devorador de Dioses está a su acecho, así que no le queda más que refugiarse en el sol para juntar energía y... destruir Terraria, eventualmente.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó incrédula Mista.

—Cree que es la mejor solución al desastre en que todo esto se ha vuelto. Yharim ya se ha atornillado en el poder; es casi imposible sacarlo. Tiene ojos y oídos por todas estas tierras... Pero la presencia de ustedes me da esperanza —admite—. Si verdaderamente fue Providencia quien los trajo aquí, entonces aun cree que la tiranía puede ser derrumbada sin necesidad de hacer cenizas todo Terraria con su llamarada profana. Quizá esa diosa no sea tan terca como pensaba...

—Eh, bueno, a ver... —dijo Izbran, intentando absorber todo lo que había dicho Elysia—. ¡¿Estás diciendo que una DIOSA, eligió a dos HUMANOS que apenas se pueden defender de unos slimes, para derrocar a un tipo que tiene como súbdito a un DEVORADOR DE DIOSES?!

—¡Jajaja! Innegablemente eres muy débil ahora, pero tu potencial es ilimitado. Créeme —rio la dríada—. Sigue el camino por el que vas. Lo estás haciendo bien... Aunque mediante avances, tendrás mayores responsabilidades a tus hombros. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, Mista.

—Entendido.

—Ahora bien... ¿Cómo andan de equipamiento?

Los tres empezaron a hablar sobre sus armas, armaduras y accesorios, Jacob retirándose a su casa, probablemente a leer un libro. Elysia se sorprendió cuando ninguno de los dos supo qué era un Cristal de Vida; a lo que les dio uno a cada uno, sintiéndose avigorados ni bien lo tocaron. Les preguntó acerca de los Cristales de Maná, a lo que la maga le respondió que recolectaba estrellas caídas durante la noche y los fabricaba cuando podía. Además, elogió el armamento con el que contaban, especialmente la espada de Izbran.

—No es una espada normal. Has tenido la suerte de encontrarla.

—Se lo debo a ella, en verdad —dijo el espadachín, apuntando a Mista—. Sin una torpeza de su parte, quizá nunca la hubiera encontrado.

—¡Hey!... Bueno, es cierto... —admitió la maga.

—¿A dónde planean ir?

—¡Ah! Ehm...

—Hm, ¿qué tal el mar? —propuso Mista, ante la ausencia de ideas del guerrero.

—El mar... Deberán cruzar la Selva y la Corrupción, pero sí, creo que ya tienen la capacidad de ir hasta allí, siempre y cuando no sea el sulfúrico... —dijo Elysia, pensativa.

—¿Sulfúrico?

—Sí, al este hay un océano que producto de la contaminación se volvió una zona horrible. Anteriormente eran aguas cristalinas que daban lugar a la fosa que es el Abismo, pero ahora... Sus aguas son tóxicas, ácidas. Las formas de vida de allí mutaron para adaptarse, y no de una manera muy bella. No están listos para ir aún —explicó—. Pero el océano al oeste está en perfecto estado. Hay algunos animales que quizá les causen problemas, ya sean medusas, cangrejos o tiburones.

—Nada con lo que no podamos lidiar —concluyó despreocupado Izbran.

—Hm, de los dos, quien más peligro correrá allí serás tú, guerrero —le advirtió la dríada, ganando otra vez la atención—. En ese océano vive cierta criatura cuyo canto es conocido por atraer a todo hombre quien lo oiga. Esa criatura luego los ahoga, y... nadie sabe qué ocurre con ellos. Mista, siendo mujer tú no deberías ser afectada, pero deberás cuidar de él.

—No hay problema entonces, lo mantendré vigilado. Nunca permitiría que muera —aseguró la maga, ojeando al espadachín, que ahora parecía más nervioso por lo que Elysia había dicho—. ¿Algo más que debamos saber?

—No, eso es todo. Son libres de ir a la costa oeste —respondió—. Suerte, jóvenes.

—¡Muchas gracias, Elysia! Volveremos vivos —se despidió Izbran, su compañera saludando también. Una vez hecho eso, ambos partieron al oeste.

* * *

La caminata no tuvo demasiados eventos, más que charla trivial entre los dos humanos. Llegados a la Corrupción debieron deshacerse de los devoraalmas que fueron a atacarlos, y tuvieron la suerte de que ningún gusano como el de la vez anterior apareció. Lograron traspasar esa zona con mucha más facilidad que antes. Cruzada la tierra púrpura, se vieron ante un extenso bosque que mediante avanzaban se hacía más y más denso. En un punto, ya vieron que el mismo césped y los mismos árboles cambiaban; las hojas eran de un color verde más vivo, los troncos más oscuros, la zona era húmeda y había lianas por todas partes. Inconfundiblemente, esa era la Selva.

—Nunca he estado en una, pero tanta vegetación me dice que esto es la Selva —dijo Izbran.

—Sí, es inconfundible... Libros en mi pueblo hablan de magos que se aislaban a zonas así para amaestrar la magia verde. Impresionante...

—Sin duda, nunca he visto tanta vida en un solo lugar —coincidió—. Pero no deberíamos quedarnos aquí... ¿Ese tal Yharim surgió de aquí, no? Dudo que sea buena idea encontrarnos con él. Según lo que dijo Elysia, es un tipo muy duro.

—"Muy duro" se queda corto —respondió Mista—. Debemos pasar esta zona lo antes posible, como dices.

Las plantas entorpecían un poco el movimiento de ambos, y más aún lo hacían los charcos de agua repartidos por todo el lugar. Así como la flora, este sitio estaba repleto de fauna; murciélagos, slimes, pirañas... Incluso había una planta carnívora, en el sentido literal de la palabra.

—¡Uah! ¡Esa cosa casi me arranca un brazo! —se asustó Izbran, una planta atrapadora dando un mordisco que casi lo alcanza.

—¿Te quejas? ¡No me has visto correr de esa piraña cuando crucé el charco, entonces!

Pasar por la Selva fue una desventura. Se lastimaron, pero finalmente lograron pasarla. Una vez lo hicieron, Mista frenó para descansar, para decepción del guerrero.

—¿Cuántos minutos más? ¡Vamos! —la apresuró. Aunque los dos tenían ansias por ver el mar por primera vez, era el espadachín quien más lo deseaba. Mista ya había visto la nieve, que era lo que más la sorprendía de todas las cosas.

—Cruzar la Selva fue agotador, Izbran...

—Pasé por lo mismo. ¡Arriba! —la intentó levantar jalándole del brazo, pero la chica se resistía.

—Un rato más...

—Te quedarías todo el día si te lo permitiera, hm... ¡Ajá!

—Que har-... ¡Aaaah! ¡Bájame! ¡Ayuda! —gritó Mista. El guerrero había tenido la brillante idea de que, si ella no se movía, entonces él la movería a ella. La cargó en sus brazos, ignorando el pataleo y los manotazos de la maga, y corrió hacia la costa—. ¡Bájame! ¡Ahora!

—Huff... ¡Ya...! ¡Un poco más...! —la ignoró, puesto que las palmeras y la arena de la playa se acercaban cada vez más. Y así continuó en su corrida al mar, hasta que frenó y soltó a la chica en el suelo, desplomándola en la arena y quedándose quieto, sus ojos brillando ante el espectáculo—. Esto... Esto es el mar...

El agua se extendía más allá de lo que uno podía ver. Islas muy pequeñas se veían a unos kilómetros de la costa, grandes cabezas de piedra descansando sobre las mismas. Las olas golpeaban la arena, creando un sonido relajante para cualquiera que lo oiga. Caracolas de todos colores, formas y tamaños decoraban el suelo, y algunas rocas en la costa interrumpían las armonía de las olas, estas chocando contra ellas para salpicar agua por toda la zona cercana. Ya era el mediodía; el sol estaba en lo alto, y el calor los invitaba a ambos a zambullirse. Pero algo se los interrumpió; siendo arrastrado por las olas, un hombre de su edad yacía inconsciente.

—¡Pfft! Maldito... —se quejó la maga, escupiendo un poco de arena y limpiándose con ambas manos—. En qué pens-... ¡Mira!

Ambos se acercaron a auxiliar al hombre inconsciente, arrastrándolo bien fuera del agua, Izbran presionándole el pecho con tal de que escupiera agua en caso de que haya tragado.

—Está vivo, por suerte... ¿Tendrás alguna poción de curación? Nos servirá.

—Sí, espera —le dijo ella, buscando y alcanzándole una. Sin embargo, al acercársela, el espadachín no la tomó. Su mirada parecía perdida, mirando al mar—. ¿Izbran? Debemos ayudarlo. Toma la poción, no es hora de ver el paisaje ahora.

No hubo respuesta. El guerrero se levantó lentamente del suelo, apoyando cuidadosamente al inconsciente. Nada tenía sentido de lo que estaba haciendo, Mista no lograba comprenderlo...

Hasta que se oyó, resonante, un hermoso canto femenino proveniente del océano.


End file.
